Love, Reborn and Renewed
by NightShade.The.Patient.One
Summary: After an interesting start, Link & Samus become friends and then some. However, when everyone returns for Brawl, she finds out that Link is not the same one from the last tournament! Can Samus win over her beloved hero once again? Chapter 2 now up!
1. Prologue Pt 1: Creation

**Well, this will be my first fanfic that I post on this site, though it is not the first one that I have written. I wrote this little part about an hour before I posted it, so forgive me if it is lacking, somewhat; I just had to get it down before I lose the momentum. This prologue covers the creation of Super Smash Brothers (from my view) and Samus and Link's growing relationship. Anyway, here's the prolouge for 'Love, Renewed & Reborn'.**

It has been close to a decade since the creation of the tournaments. The creator of these fights, a gargantuan, white-gloved hand known only as Master Hand, brought 12 fighters from all kinds of dimensions to compete. The contestants were all unique: from the fire-wielding Mario, savior of the Mushroom Kingdom; the Pokemon called Pikachu, who can summon great amounts of electricity; the psychic, yo-yo slinging boy, Ness; to anthromorphic vulpine Fox McCloud, leader of the combat-for-hire team known as Star Fox.

As the first tournament ceased, Master Hand decided to bring the next competition to a higher lever of caliber. He decided from here on, the event would be known from then on as the 'Super Smash Brothers Tournaments', in honor of the first Champion, Mario. Also, Master Hand decided to create a 'brother' of sorts; after all, a right hand needs a left. He focused on his insanity, every hair-brained scheme he thought of for previous and future battles, every impulse to do whatever crazy thing that would pop into his mind.

Thus, the birth of Crazy Hand.

True, the Hands could not be anymore different, but somehow they understood each other, Crazy knowing when to be serious and Master knowing when to trust Crazy's impulses. Master Hand even offered his counterpart to create his own rules. Of course, Crazy Hand's first order of business was something no one would expect: individually naming each tournament.

In short, bringing 'Super Smash Brothers: _Melee_'.

The second tournament brought along the best parts of the previous one. Crazy Hand brought along the idea of not only creating new stages, items, and different categories of fighting, such as tournaments, gauntlets, and team battles, but also brought up that while bringing back the original 12 fighters, it was time to expand the roster for new fighters. Master Hand accepted most of his brother's ideas (with the exception of giving every winner a anchovy and mushroom pizza party). New fighters included the fire breathing Bowser, King of the Koopas; the retro, two-dimensional Mr. Game & Watch; and Marth, the swordsman Prince of Altea.

_ Melee_, much like it's predecessor, was a huge success. The _Melee_ Champion, the F-Zero racer/bounty hunter Captain Falcon, was asked to give a speech at the closing ceremonies, along with an important decision: Master Hand gave the Captain absolute power for the continuation of the tournaments. Thus, the Champion was somewhat perplexed: end the fights, and have the satisfaction that he was the last Champion, or continue and possibly lose his title?

As he made his way to the podium, the crowd of 'Smashers', as they are now called when competing, looked on with anxiety. Most of them wanted to continue fighting, while others, like Mewtwo and Roy, felt like this tournament was not for them and wanted to return to their homeworld. Captain Falcon tapped the microphone, mostly out of nervousness, and began his speech.

"Hello, my fellow Smashers," he said, looking into the crowd. "I got to tell you, this past tourney was a hell of a lot harder than the last one." This earned a round of laughter from most of the Smashers. "You know, I came here already believing that I would become Champion, being the cocky person that I am-"

"Ain't that-a the truth, 'Mr. Show Me Your-a Moves'," Luigi, Mario's younger brother, teased, causing everybody to almost double over in laughter. Even Ganondorf gave a small chuckle from the mention of Falcon's annoying taunt.

The Captain, shaking his head in embarrassment, continued. "Yes, I know I have been a jerk sometimes, but I've learned to stay level-headed. Even, so, all of you guys gave me a run for my money. You guys are in this competition for a reason: you bring something to the table, even if you end up _eating_ everything on it," he emphasized while looking at Kirby, while everyone started laughing again as the pink puffball gave a shy "Puyo" in embarrassment.

"Anyway, *ahem!*" Falcon cleared his throat to gain everyone's attention yet again, "there is one more person I have to mention before I finish up. Now, where is Link?" The Hylian in question waved his hand in acknowledgment, sitting a little towards the back. The Captain motioned for Link to stand up, which the green-garbed teen did.

"Everybody," Falcon said, gesturing to the others, "this guy standing up is the guy who is one of the greatest warriors I have had the privilege to fight against. He has been the runner-up in all the tourneys thus far, but he is relentless, going into each match prepared, courageous against any opponent. Link, you may have lost, but to me, you are one of the best!" Claps and cheers were given to the young Hero, who merely scratched the back of his head through his long cap and gave a small bow in respect as he sat down.

"Now then," Captain Falcon continued, finally getting to the part that everyone was waiting for. "All you know that I have been given the decision of having another tournament. I also decide if you have to come back if there is another one." He paused, hoping that it would give off a dramatic effect. "I have come to my decision: we are to leave by our choice, and we will have another tournament!"

An uproar of joy was heard from most of the fighters, excluding Roy giving off a sigh of relief, and Mewtwo simply teleporting away, back to it's own world.

Captain Falcon continued on despite the noise, getting more passionate with every passing second. "And guys," he shouted, once again gaining everyone's attention, "I expect every one of the competitors to be on their A game, because we will be more experienced, we will not give up, and we will not back down! Be ready, Smashers, because next time, it will be an _all out brawl to the finish!_"

The whole crowd of Smashers stood up and applauded, some whistling in excitement, others crying in relief that the tournament will continue and they can see their new friends. Meanwhile, high above the Smashers in their own balcony, the Hands watched. Suddenly, Crazy Hand began to shudder, then his fingers began to twitch violently as if the large appendage was having a seizure. Master Hand knew better: his brother had an idea.

And the idea was _Brawl_.

Inspired by the Champion's speech, Crazy Hand began work immediately, creating blueprints for new stages, prototypes for items (and using his brother to 'test them out') while Master Hand began to once again look for new combatants as well as construction for a secret project; not even Crazy was allowed in the right hand's workstation.

It took seven years to get everything ready for 'Super Smash Brothers: _Brawl_', but everything was put in place, including Master Hand's secret project.

The Smash Ball.

Simply put, the Smash Ball was pure, raw energy, designed to bring a Smasher's power to near deity-like levels for a brief period of time, letting them choose what to do with it. It was, without a doubt, the true definition of the phrase 'turning the tides'.

Now it was time to pass out the invitations to the Smashers, old and new, and await their arrival and the epic brawls that would ensue.

However, to Samus Aran, it was more than just a tournament. 'It's so much more,' she thought as she looked at the hologram-esque invitation for _Brawl._ As she made her way across her spaceship to her sleeping quarters, her eyes glazed over, reliving certain memories. Her times with Peach and Zelda, her closest friends; Luigi accidentally lighting Marth's cape on fire; and Captain Falcon's speech, to name a few choice moments. However, as she finally reached her bed, she reached under her pillow and pulled out an object- a small, silver locket that opened to reveal a small pictograph. In it was her number one reason to return to the tournament.

Super Smash Brothers was more than just a fight for her. It was a way to see the one person who broke her cold exterior and embrace love for the first time.

It was her way to see Link again.

**…well? Did you like it? Anyway, please review. I'm almost done with Chapter 1 and should be up soon.**

**Until next time…**

**NIGHT SHADE**


	2. Prologue Pt 2: Beginnings

**Hello, again! Night Shade here with more Samus/Link goodness. I've decided to make the prologue into three parts, since I took so much time and space making the 1****st**** tournament part. Oh well. As you know, prologue part 1 is the creation of SSB, while this part talks about Samus' and Link's times in the 1****st**** tournament (SSB 64). Well, read on and enjoy yourself!**

* * *

It all began during the first tournament, simply known now as the _Smash Origins_, where Samus had been one of twelve fighters selected compete for glory, honor, and a prize in the end. At first, she was skeptical: what was this freaky glove…thing, and why did it want to take her away from her own dimension? As she let the invitation lay somewhere in her spaceship, one day she was struck with a fainting spell while flying through space. At least, that is what the doctors believe. In actuality, her consciousness was transported to Master Hand's realm, the Final Destination, so she can ask anything she wanted.

She received the answers to her questions. While competing, her world would be frozen in time to await her return, so that nothing with a negative outcome would happen. Also, any lethal capabilities that the bounty hunter had, such as missiles, bombs, and energy beams, would be down-sized so that while they still have maximum damage levels, they could not kill. How the Hand was able to accomplish this, she did not know. Finally, Master Hand gave her the option of fighting in her Power Suit or her Zero Suit. Deciding that it was best to keep her gender a secret to use as an advantage, Samus chose to fight solely in her Varia Suit.

When transported to the establishment where all fighters were to call home, which was simply known as the Mansion, Samus was introduced to the other contestants. She found that strange was apparently a must for the requirements: fire-wielding plumbers, a green egg-laying dinosaur with a long, sticky tongue, an 'F-Zero' racer _('whatever the hell that is, she thought'_) who liked to give names to his attacks, and other things that she noticed were out of the ordinary.

However, what caught her attention the most was the young man dressed in a green tunic. He had his back turned and was looking out one of the windows. At first, she thought of him as a freak, with his long ears, weird, silly long hat, and laughably medieval weaponry (_'A sword and shield? Really? Ha!'_). Deciding that a few mind games would help her out in future fights, she began to approach the Hylian, hoping that her suit would scare him. As she neared him, he turned around, letting Samus see his front for the first time. At that moment, it took all of her will to suppress a gasp.

First off, the guy was handsome. He had all the right features in all the right places. Second, he was pretty tall, coming up to her shoulder, despite that her suit made more than six feet. Thirdly, he was like an Adonis. Not beefy-muscled, like Captain Falcon, but more streamlined with constant swordplay. His tunic seemed to bring out his well-toned chest. Lastly, and the factor that made Samus stop in her tracks and freeze like a deer in headlights, were his eyes. Blue as the ocean and just as deep, they were as beautiful as they were frightening. Those cerulean orbs had a look as if they were as soft as clouds and as hard as diamonds at the same time. They seemed to say "I will let you into my heart" and "I shall smite you if you ever endanger me" in one voice.

It was Link's eyes that made Samus feel fear for the first time since her childhood.

However, such fear was (kind of) misplaced. Outside of a match, Link was laidback and humble, making him well liked by the other contestants. He would help others if they come to him with a problem, and learned about other dimensions, especially being introduced to the idea of breakfast cereal (who knew he was such a morning person?). On the battlefield, Link showed that he was called the Hero of Time for a reason. Like Samus and few other fighters, Link's weapons were made non-lethal. Nevertheless, he was skilled with the blade, using his signature 'Spin Attack' to slash his way to the top, bested only by Mario in a very close final match.

Samus was the complete opposite. She acted the same on and off the battlefield- cold, scary, and unapproachable. She didn't come to make friends, nor did she care to. No one would want to come near her. Even when Mario tried to mingle, he turned tail from Samus' glare. She came to win, and that was it.

It was after her first encounter with Link that something began to stir.

* * *

After her first match against Yoshi, the green dinosaur, the bounty huntress began to watch the green-dressed Hylian. She wanted to spot a flaw, to see if he had something that she could use to her advantage. She found that he loved music, always finding time to play on some small blue instrument. He kept his senses sharp and alert, much like she did, by setting up hazards unknown to him and quickly learning to overcome him. After a few more days of analyzing, Samus saw something she did not expect: she saw a bit of herself.

Even though he was active with everyone, Link never talked, aside from battle cries and grunts. Not a single word came from his mouth. Also, Link surprisingly was a bit of loner himself. He would often retire to his room and stay in there for long periods of time, coming out only for a match or to go on long walks. It was by then that Samus decided to confront the Hero in private.

It was the night before the semifinals, and Link was nervous. He would be facing Samus, 'the woman in the living armor', as he sometimes refers to her. Link was probably the only one who knew that Samus was female besides Master Hand. He also knew that she could possibly kill him if he ever said anything about her gender, so he said nothing. Come to think of it, he hasn't said a word since he came to this tournament. He thought is was weird, since he had no problem talking in his own dimension. Why would he feel the need not to talk? Deciding that another midnight stroll would probably set his mind at ease, Link strapped on his gear (out of habit and instinct) and headed out the Mansion and onto the nature trail that ran alongside it, not noticing that a certain bounty huntress was following.

As Link made towards the end of the trail, which was marked by a clearing and a wooden bench, he took notice of another presence behind him. He stopped for a minute, pretending to admire the calming scenery. The Hero waited until he felt his hair stand on end from under his cap, telling him to strike immediately. Faster than anyone would care to think, Link swiped the Master Sword from it's sheath and spun around, stopping just a hair's width from the stranger's neck. The stranger, it turns out, is just a annoyed Samus.

"Oh, put your metal stick down. It won't do much," she grumbled, her voice altered to sound more robotic than human thanks to the armor. As Link didn't move an inch, she swated the sword away. Link sheathed said sword and proceeded to walk over to the bench. As he sat down and sighed deeply, he glanced over to Samus, as if to ask 'What do you want?'

Samus ignored the look of the Hero and sat next to him, mentally going over what she wanted to ask. Deciding that she stalled long enough, she bluntly asked, "Why the hell do you never talk?". Link merely stared at her, eyebrows raised in interest. It wasn't a question that many people bothered to ask. He snapped back to Samus' rant before he got in trouble. "I mean, all you do is shout; not even a little 'Hi' or something like that? Sure, everyone thinks I'm a cold-hearted bitch, but at least I let people know I'm human."

Link couldn't help but let out a small chuckle, which Samus took as an insult. "How dare you laugh at me? Do you realize that I can kill you with a push of a button? Why are you like this?" she ended, practically shout at the long-eared boy. Link still just stared back, only this time it was out of concern. Surely he and is actions couldn't have worked up the girl this much, could they? The excitement of her rant left, along with an considerable amount of adrenaline. She flopped back against the bench, not caring that her suit's weight splintered the wooden support.

Through her visor, she Link cautiously put a gloved hand on her shoulder pad. While it never made contact with her skin, she felt a tingly sensation as if it did. After a few seconds of awkward comfort, the Hero stood up, looking towards the stars. Samus was about to start another monologue about how much he annoys her when-

"Tell me, Miss Aran," Link spoke quietly, voice slightly raspy from unuse, yet sounded just like his eyes looked: dangerous yet harmless, hard with discipline yet soft with comfort, even having a musical lilt, "Why is it that you are so concerned with me?" he looked at the armored huntress, grinning slightly at the state of shock the she was in.

"You-y-you can speak…" Samus stuttered. 'Wait. Why am I stuttering? It's not like it has an effect on me.' Yet her mind betrayed her by fabricating illusions of Link speaking sweet nonsense into her ear. Desperate to stay in control, she pressed on to another matter. "How do you know that I am a women?" she asked coldly, almost as if daring him to answer.

Link, oblivious to her question's undertone, replied. "I do not have a particular reason. I just knew. I seem to have develop a sort of…sense, for a lack of a better word, during my travels. However, you still did not answer my question, Miss Aran."

Samus got up and turned him around to face her, jutting a finger into his chest, ignoring the groan of pain that came from his mouth. "One, keep your senses to yourself. Two, if you tell anyone that I am a woman, that sword will shoved down your throat, you will crap metal. Three, call me 'Miss Aran' again; I dare you." She pushed him back with her finger and turned away.

"…you still have not answered my question. Why are you so concerned with me?" Link asked again, hoping to get an answer.

Samus sighed. "I heard you the first time." she paused, not really sure how to phrase what she had to say next. "I…I guess I'm…fascinated by you."

"Oh?" Link looked at her, extremely interested now. "How so?"

"Well, for starters, you are like me, yet you're not. You are a lone wolf by nature, yet you would risk your life to protect people. Some people fear you, but respect you for what you do. What really grinds my gears about you," she turned back towards him, his eyes showing that he was paying attention, much to her relief, "is that I can't read you like I can other people."

"Really?" Link sat down on the bench yet again, "that is what is troubling me about you as well." As Samus turned around to listen to the Hero, he continued. "I want to know more about you, Miss Samus. I have read everyone in this mansion completely except you. You are such a mystery to me; your weaponry, your armor, your nature- everything. All that I know about you is from you show other people- cold, cunning, dark." Link tried to see if he could see her eyes through her visor. That would fix everything for him.

"Is that what you think of me?" Samus looked at the stars like the blue-eyed man was previously.

"It is not what I think. It is what you show me and everyone else. I cannot and will make a judgment upon you if I do not know you." Link got up and moved in front of the huntress.

"And h-how is it that you will know me?" Samus's robotic voice came out with a stutter, unused to having anyone this close to her, especially if that someone was Link.

"Take off your helm."

"S-sorry?"

"It is the only way for me to see who you really are. I will let you ask me whatever you want, even if you do not wish to remove it." Link kept trying to visually pierce through her green visor. He just wanted to know this woman. He didn't know what compelled him to go through with this. Not even Zelda, with all of her magic, mystery, and personality could top what he was feeling for the huntress.

"…I can ask anything?" Samus asked, feeling that he was lying.

Link made a triangle shape upon his brow. "By Farore's Wind." Samus took that as a promise and reached for her helmet as the green-clothed teen stepped back. Her fingers touched seemingly random place around the rim of the red barrier. Suddenly, a hiss and whirring gears were heard and a miniature plume of gas was seen. Pieces of metal that were supposedly the inward locks of her helmet jutted out from the sides as it slightly rose up from loss of pressure. Link could only look on with anticipation as Samus finally reached up to remove the barrier. After that, Link couldn't help but gasp aloud.

In all honesty, he was expecting her to have black hair. He was expecting a lot of black, actually. Instead, what he saw was without a doubt better than anything he could've come up with.

Her golden blonde hair was done up in a high ponytail, two long, thin bangs coming down to frame her heart-shaped face, which was beautiful with the moonlight shining upon it, despite being somewhat pale from being in the suit all the time. Her eyes, however, were just as Link imagined- stony, skeptical, and cold. Still, he saw something, the slightest bit of warmth...

"Samus," said Link, "what I am about to do will let you see, hear, and even whatever you wish from me, but it will let me do the same to you. Do I have your permission?"

Samus, still taking in that she was letting someone see her true face, let alone let them see her inner self, just nodded, hoping that she would not come to regret this.

Link then raised his left hand, and for the first time Samus saw a symbol glowing on the back of it. It was a group of triangles, three triangles that created an upside down triangle on the inside and a bigger one on the outside. Link gently put his hand on her forehead, and closed his eyes.

"_Soul Exhange._"

Suddenly Link saw only her eyes, letting him see a warrior hardened by the world around her. He saw that she had suffered the loss of her parents when she was a child. He felt anger when he saw the purple dragon, wanting to hack the demon to ribbons. The Hero saw vengeance, despair, , regret, and rage, but most importantly, Link saw a young woman, sitting on her backside, knees held close to her chest, tears coming down from her oceanic eyes every now and then. He began to feel not only every emotion that she had ever felt, but also every emotion that she wanted to experience. Friendship. Joy. Redemption. Forgiveness. Love.

All while this was going on, Samus saw what the young hero went through as well. His adventures through time, the white, eyeless mask that nearly consumed him, the dark king that had come so close to ruling his homeland with an iron fist. However, it wasn't what she saw that made her speechless; it was the emotions that radiated off his very being. Protection and loyalty were among the more strong feelings, but she saw something that she didn't expect- regret, shame, repulsion of himself. As she began to wonder why would he feel this way about himself, she saw more memories. A dragon, that was raised by Link as a child, was beheaded by his own hand seven years later. A small girl dressed in forest green standing on a bridge, crying her eyes out. A ninja-like person, whose gender Samus couldn't make out, was laying on the floor, the blue skin-tight suit punctured with numerous arrows, blood red eyes changing to blue…

Then a flash of light, and the next thing they knew, Link was on one knee, desperate for breath, and Samus was shaking her head, trying to regain her sight. Finally Link just gave in and landed unceremoniously slumped on the floor. The huntress finally caught her composure and glared at the one lying spread-eagled the grassy earth. "What…the freaking _hell_…was that?"

"Soul…Soul Exchange." Link wheezed, catching his second wind, yet deciding to stay down. "Comes with receiving the power of the goddesses," he once again held up his left fist, which still glowed with the golden symbol. "It lets me see into another one's soul, and they into mine. Every memory, emotion, want, need, and the list goes on."

Samus continued to glare at him. "You mean to tell me that you _invaded_ my personal shit?"

"You gave me permission, Miss Samus."

"What the hell did I just say about calling me that?"

"You said not to call you 'Miss Aran'." Link replied, looking up towards the stars.

Samus was about to insult him, but instead of the profanity she had in mind, she began to laugh. At first, she looked as if she had freaked even herself out; then, she grinned widely and laughed as if she never laughed before, tears beginning to form in her eyes. Link just looked up at her, the began to laugh as well, finding it contagious. Finally, the awkward hilarity subsided, and they found themselves in silence once again.

"…I've never been this open to anyone before," Samus spoke up, deciding to lie down next to Link, "not even with myself. Ever since my parents were killed, I stayed closed up. Not even the Chozo, my foster race that raised me, even gave me my armor, could not pierce through that walls I had put up. No one seemed to understand what I was going through. People thought I was emotionless, as cold and empty as the deep space I travel through.

"Then I came here. At first, I thought I had made a mistake. There was no way I could find anything here remotely useful here. Nothing to help me. Then you came along," she mentioned, turning on her side to face the Hero, who was still looking up towards the sky, now with a blank expression on his face, "and I began to be curious. There was something about you that...drew me to you." she confessed, feeling her face suddenly get warm for some reason. _'Maybe my cooling system's is on the fritz?_' She was shaken from her memories when Link spoke up.

""I was ten years old when I was destined to save my homeland. There was no notice; no choice, but I chose to do it anyway, despite the casualties that surmounted. The first was my guardian father spirit, the Great Deku Tree. He gave his life to ensure many others that there is hope from the impending doom. The second was my friend, the fire dragon Volvagia. I taught him how to talk. Seven years later, he went mad from dark magic, and the only way to give him peace was to kill him. I still remember when he died, that last thing he cried was my name…"

Samus knew his pain all too well. Losing those you love from things that could have been avoided. "And the ninja? Who was that?"

Link sighed. "Shiek, Last of the Shiekah tribe. She was close to death when I found her like that."

"So Shiek was a girl?"

"Not just any girl. She was Hyrule's royalty, Her Majesty Princess Zelda, in disguise for seven years. She survived, but still suffers nightmares from it."

"Why did she hide her identity?"

"Why do you, Miss Samus?" Link looked straight into her eyes, making her feel something she had never really felt before.

"…because I need to. I would not be taken seriously if my opponent were to find out my gender."

"Zelda did it to protect her people. If she was known to have been alive, the usurper, Dark Lord Ganondorf, would have used her people against her."

"I see. So it was not out of cowardice?"

"No. Out of hope. She knew that one day, I would return and restore the kingdom. She just needed the people to believe." Link sat up and dusted himself off. Samus followed suit and got up.

"Thank you…Link," that was the first time she had said his name. It left a strange sensation on her tongue. "No one has ever bothered to learn about me. You are the first person here who was actually brave enough to stand up to me."

"I guess that is why I was chosen to bear the Triforce of Courage," he said, looking at his gloved hand, the light having faded away completely. As he looked up again, the Hero saw Samus stick her armored hand out in front of him. He smiled as he reached for it, letting her pull him up. "Thank you for letting me understand you, Miss Samus."

Samus frowned, squeezing his hand in hers, ignoring the slightest twitch in his eye. "Don't call me 'Miss'. 'Samus' will do just fine, and thank you for giving me a chance."

"It is no problem…Samus." Link winked at her, which caused her face to grow warm once again. Maybe there _was_ something wrong with the cooling system. A small shift in her hand told her that she still holding the Hylian's hand, though thankfully not squeezing it anymore. Both young adults seemed to noticed this at the same time and quickly letting go. Link began to scratch the back of his head in embarrassment while Samus just stood there. The Hero spoke up again. "Samus?"

"Yeah?"

"Does this mean that we are friends?"

Samus froze. Had she ever considered making friends when she first came here? The answer was no. She was here to fight, win, take the prize, and go home. This young man, with the most perfect pair of eyes she had ever seen, changed all of that. "Yes, we are," she said softly, tucking one of her golden bangs behind her ear. Link smiled warmly, an act that made Samus, once again, warm as well.

"Great, but remember, friends do not go easy on each other, especially during a semifinals match," Link stated, a small smirk set on his lips.

Samus blinked, having completely forgotten about their fight tomorrow. "Ha! Please, I won't even have to try to wipe the floor with your ass." she tried to get into her taunting mode, but their rather intimate conversation seemed to reduce any negative feeling toward him to mere ashes.

Link waved, already walking down the path back to the Mansion before Samus had even realized it. "Hubris was the downfall of many great countries. Do not let is be yours…Miss Samus," he added as he went over a hill in the path, completely disappearing from the huntress' point of view.

Samus frowned, then smiled gently. She could not stay mad at him now. She bent down to retrieve her helmet. "A one of a kind guy," she stated as she looked up towards the heavens, as her newest and first ever friend had done numerous times during their talk.

"May the best warrior win."

* * *

To say that the semifinal match for the tournament was amazing would be a drastic understatement. The fight was downright epic, packed with ferocity, perfect hits and plenty of tide-turning. However, one of the more notable moments during the match was when Link spoke in public for the first time. It was right after Link had grabbed Samus with his Hookshot and threw her across the arena, which happened to be Final Destination, a crowd favorite. As the huntress soared through the air, Link rushed upward with a Spin Attack, scoring multiple hits as he used his shield to knock her back to the floating platform. As she began to recover from the combo of hits that she had taken, Link simply walked up to her and asked her, "Do you need help, Miss Aran?"

Everybody, the crowd, the other contestants, and even Master Hand gasped, not just at Link's monumental mistake, as Samus does not take kindly to taunts, but the merciless wrath of the feared space warrior that was now imminent. However, to everyone's (except Link's) shock and dismay, Samus merely chuckled as she got up and looked straight at the Hero. "Ooh, now you're gonna get it," she said, her voice quivering with almost childlike excitement. "_You're_ the only who's gonna need help after I leave you quaking in you boots, Mr. Courage!" She fired a barrage of missiles at him, which he leapt over and landed right in front of her, a smile of painted innocence drawn across his lips.

"Prove it."

And thus, the fight escalated dramatically. The two fighters were down to their final life, currently had critical damage, and were complete equals until suddenly, Samus grabbed Link with her energy tether and flung him towards the left side boundary for her win. However, she didn't count on the Hookshot that embedded it's point into her chest plate, pulling her towards her foe as it recoiled. Just as Samus reached him, Link spun in the air, causing Samus to swerve in front of the Hero, and kicked off her back, knocking her into the boundary line first, with him following soon after.

It was a brilliant move, Samus had to admit.

* * *

As the other's celebrated Link's victory, the two former foes were deep in the forest, chatting away in the same place as the night before, only this time they weren't two fellow fighters; they were friends.

"I must say, you almost had me, Miss Aran."

"Don't call me that, jerk!"

"Sorry. I was under the impression that you liked it when I called you that," Link said, sipping from his cup of refreshment.

Samus' face grew warm again, but she had finally realized that she was blushing, and since she had taken off her helmet once again, she turned and huffed, not giving him the satisfaction that his 'pet name' had started to grow on her. "So," she began, desperate to change the subject, "how do you feel about being in the finals?"

To her surprise, Link put on a serious face. "I might lose."

Samus abruptly punched the young man in the shoulder. "What the hell? You were sure as hell cocky against me! What makes you think the chubby plumber stands a chance against you?"

Link smiled, and replied. "He wants to win more than anyone. He has save his damsel in distress not once, but hundreds of times. Plus, he is far more skilled in combat."

"You have a sword and shield, not to mention bombs and a boomerang!"

"It does not matter what weaponry I have. It is about not only skill, but the will to become the best. Sometimes, grit counts more than steel."

Samus couldn't argue with him there. She remembered her quarterfinal match with Kirby. Her attitude towards the innocent puffball nearly cost her the match. "Just promise me one thing, Mr. Courage."

"Yes, Miss Aran?"

Samus looked deep in his eyes, like he had done the night previous, and saw her reflection, his irises' refraction causing her to shine in his eyes.

"Do your best, okay? For me?"

Link once again smiled, an act that Samus enjoyed seeing more and more.

"Of course."

* * *

Link was right. Mario's will was stronger than his, but he did give the plumber one hell of a time. Both were down to their final life when they decided to go all out with one last attack, Mario's hands aflame and the Master Sword glowing white with pure energy. They blitzed towards each other, Mario brandishing his increasingly blazing fists while Link unleashed a wicked fast Spin Attack. As the two attacks collided, a spark was seen in the small nexus of the attacks, the a gargantuan explosion. As the smoke, noise, and debris subsided all that was seen were the two foes staring each other down, running on pure determination at that point.

Link then smiled, then put his sword back in it's sheath and his shield on his back strap. Looking at Mario, he simply said "Thanks for the fight. It was great." before collapsing face first to the ground, still conscious but completely out of energy. As the audience went into an uproar chanting Mario's name, Link was lifted onto a stretcher, and a familiar voice called out to him.

"You're gonna to kick his ass next time, or else I'll fry you with my cannon. Got that?" Samus was there in full armor, but he could tell she was smiling.

"G-got it, Miss Aran."

* * *

After the closing ceremonies, Master Hand told everyone that the next tournament will be held in the next couple of years, and to expect a whole new experience. As everyone said their goodbyes, Link and Samus were in front of the Mansion, awaiting the portals that would transport them to their respective dimensions.

"Samus," said Link, looking down at his boots.

"Yes, Link?" replied Samus, her hair finally free of her helmet once again.

"I…I want to give you something," the Hylian began to dig around in one of his many magic pouches.

"What is it, Mr. Courage?" Samus had decided to give the young man his own 'pet name'. Link scowled in false anger, but chuckled soon after.

"Well, do you remember how I told you the Great Deku Tree gave his life to protect Hyrule?"

"Yes, but what does that have to do with-" Samus stopped mid-sentence when Link pulled out a spectacular green gem, it's viridian reflection shining upon Link's face. To make it more splendid, the gem was somewhat wrapped in golden bands, creating a symbol in the center. It was truly marvelous. "W-wow. L-Link, it's beautiful."

"Before he died, the Great Deku Tree gave me this, saying that it would help me in my journey. It turns out it did- it helped me get this sword," Link referenced to the sword currently resting on his back. "This was the most precious thing that my…'father', I guess you could say, gave me, and now I give it to you.

"Samus, my best friend," he got one knee in front of the stunned woman, "I give to you the Spiritual Stone of the Forest, the Kokiri Emerald." He placed the glowing gem in her armored hand and closed her fingers around it. "Keep it, and every time you see, I want you to think of me."

"Link…I…" Samus was at a loss for words. This young man, this kind, caring, absolutely handsome young man, had just entrusted her with something that he held so close to his heart. She threw her arms around the Hylian, holding his head close to hers. "D-don't make me cry, b-bastard; I'll kick your ass." She had a reputation to keep, after all.

Link merely chuckled. "I am glad that you like it."

Samus just held him for a while he held her back. Then she whispered in his ear, "You're my best friend, too," just as the portal sporting her competition symbol appeared. The two best friends let go of each other and smiled.

"Be prepared for next time, Miss Aran. I will be better than ever."

"Hubris was the downfall of countries…or some crap like that you said earlier"

As Samus made her way to the portal, the last thing she heard Link's voice, his musical lilt always pleasant to her ear:

"I will miss you, Samus."

The last thing she thought, as she was transported back to her world, back to her old life as a bounty hunter, without her new best friend, was:

_'Goodbye, Link…my Link…'_

**Whew! That took forever! I apologize if some parts were a bit hard to read. I aim to please, so reviews are what help me become a better author. Be warned- I'm flameproof. Bring them on! Also, I would like to thank Coli Chibi, my first reviewer, for liking my story. I think you story 'Fast Love' is one the best Smash Bros. stories I have read! As a token of appreciation, Coli, you can have up to three requests for me to do.**

**The next chapter will be about Samus' and Link's times in **_**Melee**_**, and about how they cement their feelings for each other. I hope you enjoy my work.**

**Until next time…**

**NIGHT SHADE**


	3. Prologue Pt 3: Realization

**And here I am with the awaited Part 3! This one might actually be longer than Part 2. Here we finally introduce the rest of the Triforce Trio, as well as the Fire Emblem Duo. Also the dreaded horror of…PEACH! Just kidding, but Peach annoying at times. Anyway, thanks to all of the reviewers I have had thus far. Hopefully you all will enjoy the Melee installment.**

**Now, ON WITH THE FIC!**

_Swish. Whoosh. Thunk! Gasp! Gurgling death cry. _

_Silence…_

The green-clad Hylian took in deep breaths of air as he finished the last of the Bokoblins. Apparently, the scattered remains of Ganondorf's 'would-be' army had decided to attack Hyrule Castle, hoping that such an ambush would catch the incompetent royal knights off guard long enough to lay siege.

Unfortunately, they chose the day that Princess Zelda had summoned Link to the castle.

When the monsters began their assault, there were roughly two hundred charging the font gates. Fifteen minutes later, the last monster alive was slain on the front steps of the castle; it was the closest they had gotten.

Link sighed, somewhat weary from his 'exercise', as he now called it. Over the past two years, swordplay had become ridiculously easy for the Hero. Of course, he practices five hours a day, along with inventing new techniques (a swordsman should never assume he is safe, after all), but ever since he traveled to that tournament, he had become a little _too_ good for his own taste.

Perhaps _she_ had a play in that…

Link smiled. Not a day went by that he did not think about his best friend. True, they have not seen each other since the closing ceremonies, but he remembers well: her golden hair, dark blue eyes that had begun to warm up to the world, the way her cheek nuzzled against his when they hugged for the first time…

Link decided to blame the noontime heat for his flushed face.

He went back inside the castle, as he was not able to make it into the throne room when the attack initiated. Thoughts of Samus were pushed (slightly) aside for whatever the Princess had for him. As he entered the throne room, he saw his kingdom's ruler not sitting on her elegant chair, but standing in the center of the chamber, a small parcel in her hands, a faceless guard on each of her sides. Link came forward, stopping just a few yards from the young woman and bowing on one knee, his left arm swooping gracefully to his chest.

"Leave us," he heard the blonde princess say, along with the clinking metal of the retreating guards soon after. Soft clicks were heard as Zelda strode towards the Hero, almost as if she was even gliding across the marble floor. He could feel her cerulean eyes upon him, yet he didn't dare look. Then, a soft giggle. "We're alone, Link. No need to act so formal."

Link quickly got up and smiled. "Thank you, Princess."

"Princess is for the suitors. You call me Zelda and nothing else."

"What about 'Zel'?"

Zelda shot him a glare that she saved for her most annoying assistants, then rolled her eyes and smiled. "If I am in a good mood, Hero."

Since he returned to the past after stopping Ganondorf, Link and Zelda quickly became true friends. They couldn't see each other all the time, due to Zelda's royal lessons and Link's love for adventure, but met up once in a while to chat and have a great time. There were times where Zelda would call upon him to investigate certain matters, such as the disturbance in the forest when Link had just gotten back from the future, which eventually led him to Termina and its crisis.

Then there was the wizard from not too long ago, who had come the closest to actually laying a finger on the blonde girl, but was put out of his misery quickly due to inability to follow up (and Link putting a Light Arrow through the fiend's head during his cliché monologue). After finding out that the wizard was controlled by a much darker force, Zelda sent Link to destroy the source. Eight months, several new friends, a whip-wielding dominatrix (whom the Hero never, _ever_ wanted to be alone with…again), and one shattered demon sword later, the young Hylian returned home, knowing more about combat and the land around him. He had returned to his Kokiri tree-house for three days when he received a letter from his friend, requesting that he come to the castle immediately.

Which, in turn, lead to the current events. Link gave the princess a hug, ignoring the blonde's squeal of protest (he was pretty sweaty and covered in all kinds of viscous fluids). Nevertheless, Zelda returned the embrace. After they parted she wiped down her dress, just in case Link got any grime on it. "So, I take it that the mission was a success?"

"Indeed it was, though you would not believe what was the cause of-"

"Allow me to guess: a one-eyed behemoth of a sword that was practically evil incarnate?"

Link raised his eyebrows in surprise. "May I ask how you acquired that knowledge?"

Zelda's laugh once again tingled through the room, though it had a hint of a deviousness undertone. "As the bearer of Wisdom, I can transport a small amount of my aura into others without them knowing, allowing me access to their sight and thoughts."

"So basically you piggybacked in my brain throughout my journey."

"More or less," Zelda admitted, and then looked over the Hero's shoulder. "Oh, hi Ivy!"

Immediately, Link froze for a second, his pupils shrunken in terror, then whipped around to where Zelda was looking and launched a volley of bombs and a flurry of Light Arrows as fast as he could (and his boomerang for good measure), all the while screaming frantic cries of "_STAY AWAY, STAY AWAY, STAY AWAY!_". After a series of explosions and the wave of paranoia long gone, Link looked into the cloud of bomb residue and dust to see if the horror of his nightmares still stood until he finally heard the sounds of the princess at his side, on her knees and clutching her sides while rocking back and forth in fits of laughter. Realizing what had just occurred, he glared at the young woman. "You saw that as well, huh?"

"G-G-Goddesses, Link, hahahaha! You-you should have seen the look on you face!" Zelda could barely form words in between her laughter.

"It is not funny, Zel. She did…various…_things_ that I am glad that I was unconscious for, and I have the bites on my torso to prove it." At this, Zelda collapsed to the floor, barely able to breathe. "Did you call me here just so you could exploit that…experience?" Link asked, now unsure of this meeting's true intentions.

Zelda, finally regaining her composure from her uncharacteristic outburst, resumed standing. "As much as it is now one of my fondest memories, that is not the case," she explained, holding up the parcel that she still held, "this came to my bedroom a few nights ago, by way of a portal. I have tried to open it, but there is no hinge, no button. Then I noticed this strange symbol upon the top. I was hoping that you would know what it was."

As she handed the strange object to him, the Hero took a look at the symbol; it was then that his eyes widened, and a smile quickly spread upon his face. He knew this symbol.

"Finally!" Link exhaled, his body on the verge of trembling with excitement. He placed his hand on top of the symbol and repeated the words that he had been told to say: "I am Link of Hyrule, a proud fighter of the last tournament. I accept this invitation!"

Suddenly, a bright light erupted from the parcel, quickly enveloping the Hero and, surprisingly, the Princess as well. Zelda was close to screaming with terror when suddenly, everything went black.

* * *

Zelda slowly opened her eyes, her mind still reeling with the strange dream she had just had. Deciding that it was best to get ready for Link's arrival, she began to push herself off her bed.

Except that she was not in her bed, her castle, or even in her own world at the moment.

As she shot up from the ground, memories quickly came back to her, and she found herself on a huge platform, apparently floating in the middle of blackness, and her longtime friend standing a few feet away. "Link!" she cried out, rushing out to the green-garbed boy and latched herself onto his arm.

Link merely chuckled. "Have a nice nap? Also, do not worry, for we are in no danger."

The princess glared at her friend. "No danger? Link, look at where we are! Speaking of which, _where in the name of the Goddesses are we?_" Zelda screamed.

"Where, you ask?" a booming voice drawled, emitting authority over whoever heard. "You, dear Princess, are in the Final Destination, the domain of I…" suddenly a gargantuan white glove appeared from the darkness, it's fingers slowly clenching and unclenching, "Master Hand!" a loud, almost maniacal laugh came out from the entity, enough to rattle lesser people to the core.

Zelda could only stare in awe. The power radiating from the appendage was immense! Her fears quickly began to escalate, despite the calmness of the Hero, whose arm she still held.

Speaking of Link, he began to speak. "Greetings, sir. I trust that you have been well?"

Master Hand chuckled. "I have been fine, thank you for asking. As you know, by accepting the invitation means that you automatically gain access to the Mansion. However, I have brought you two here for another reason," the Hand turned toward Zelda, who removed herself from Link and stood tall after realizing that it was not a threat, "my business is with you Princess Zelda. I would like to invite you to compete in this tournament."

Link whistled. He knew that Master Hand only invited those who he believed were special; Zelda, with all of her magic, along with transforming into Sheik, her agile alter-ego, would definitely count as special.

"If I accept," Zelda began, doubt evident in her voice, "what will become of my kingdom? Just before we were…'summoned' here, we were attacked by the possible forces of a previous foe. Who knows what could take advantage when the ruler of a realm is not even within said realm."

"I see your creators chose their champions appropriately," the colossal limb spoke, "but fear not. As you and Link are truly important to the fate and destinies of your world, I am able to freeze time and space in yours and other contestants dimensions, as if you never even left."

Zelda nodded her head in understanding. "I see. If that is the case, I shall accept." Link gave her a pat on the head, showing his appreciation playfully. As that occurred, Master Hand created a portal in front of the young adults with a snap of his fingers.

"Link, Zelda, be prepared for a brand new experience in fighting. You will encounter people and creatures from worlds you cannot even begin to imagine…well, Zelda, anyway.

"Ah, and 'lest I forget, there will be a person that I am sure the both of you are familiar with. Now, onward to the tournament- _Super Smash Brothers: MELEE!_" Master Hand cried out triumphantly. The two Hylians were consumed into whiteness…

* * *

Samus was late. She couldn't believe it.

You would think that someone as powerful as a gigantic white glove that was able to create, merge, and affect entire dimensions would recognize a malfunction in a transporter?

When she had received her invitation to the tournament, she noticed one thing that made her uncomfortable: the symbol that represented Master Hand. It looked exactly the same, except in lieu of a perfect circle and two perpendicular lines, this symbol looked like someone with jittery hands took a laser-pointed pen to it.

Then when she tried to actually teleport, a hologram message projected itself from the box that read, '_Error. Transporter is being stubborn. Please wait exactly thirty minutes for transportation to begin. In the meantime, go eat bacon and PHIR3 YA LAZAH!_'

It took quite an amount of preservation for Samus not to yell out obsceneties at the inanimate object. Sure, she was alone in space aboard her spaceship, but surely what she wanted to do was probably a step toward insanity.

_If only he were here…_

She looked over to the table next to her bed chamber. Upon it was a marvelous emerald with golden bands. Link had given it to her before they left for their respective worlds. Since then, almost every other thought had been about the Hero. At first, the huntress regarded it as a distraction; it would be troublesome for her to lose focus on a mission. For a while, she put the gem out of site, and she began to forget about the tournament and resume her old ways. It was a week before Samus had gotten the invitation that she came across the Kokiri Emerald and remembered Link's last words to her-

_"I will miss you, Samus."_

That was the closest that Samus had come to tears in a long time. Now, she would look at the jewel with longing, wishing to see its true owner once again. Come to think of it, she wanted to do more than see…

'_I wonder what my exact feelings are, anyway,_' she thought. She had never experienced love before, so she could not directly assume that it was. She knew, however, that she saw him as more than a friend, and she damn well knew that he was attractive. His sunshine like hair, his sinewy arms and legs, taut, round butto-

'_Stop. Now._' Samus'…'woman mind' (for she sure as hell was not feminine) began to draw elaborate scenes of her friend in nothing but his white, skin-tight leggings.

Though said leggings didn't have to leave much to her imagination, either.

Shaking her head viciously, she noticed that the invitation was starting to glow. Quickly rushing to the table, she had just enough time to grab the emerald and her unadorned helmet before being whisked away to Final Destinaiton.

* * *

After being greeted by Master Hand and finally getting to the Mansion (now officially known as Smash Manor), Samus realized that she was not the only one late. As soon as she exited her portal, another opened up right beside hers. Samus watched, wondering who would come out. Maybe it was a barbarian, or a robot, or a-

A ditzy looking blonde wearing the _pinkest_ pink Samus had ever seen.

"Oh, darnit! I think I left my mirror at the castle," the blonde pouted, her voice laced with candy-like sweetness.

Samus paled. Is this one of the new fighters?

The blonde looked up and smiled. "Oh! I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there. Are you gonna fight, too?"

'_No, I wear high tech armor and have missiles and bombs to roast marshmallows and tap-dance to show tunes._'

"Yes, I am," Samus did not want to judge some random girl she had just met (Link had actually rubbed off on her), but there was something about this one that gave her the slightest of goosebumps…

"-tty hair."

"Huh? What?" the pink girl giggled with a tone that the huntress was not sure that she liked.

"I said you have pretty hair. It goes with the paleness of your skin. I like it. It's kinda cute!"

Samus frowned. How could she see her hair if…? _'Oh, crap.' _Her helmet was still in her hand; no one besides Link and Master Hand knew her gender yet! She was about to literally jam it onto her head when an incredibly strong grip stopped her. She looked and saw the other blonde grasping her wrist.

"What's wrong, _cutie_?" the pink girl stretched out the last word in a manner that Samus was positive that she didn't like. "Why hide such beauty away?" she looked up at the taller huntress, an unusual glitter in her eye. "I wonder if the rest of your skin is as smooth as your face," she said as her petite, silk-gloved hands roamed over the armor's chest plate and torso, softly cooing at the cold feel of the metal.

Samus was, for the lack of a better word, _horrified_. Yes, she had heard of same-sex relationships, but she had never seen one, and she was sure she had never thought of the other gender in _that_ way. Link was confusing enough already to even consider some pink chick that suddenly had the hots for her!

Horror turned to anger; anger gave in to rage; rage gave Samus enough sense to rapidly strafe away from the freaky girl, jam on her helmet, and aim her arm cannon right between her pretty blue eyes so she could see the cause of her imminent death.

"_Why, you sick bit-_"

"Samus! Wait! You-a don't understand!" Samus kept her cannon on the girl as she turned her now helmed head to the direction of the new voice. Mario was sprinting as fast as his legs can go, waving his arms frantically in front of him. The huntress focused on the girl once again, who, at the moment, was simply donned a playful pout, as if to ask, 'What did I do?'

Mario, still slightly winded from his panicked run, spoke up. "S-Samus, this is-a Princess Peach, ruler of-a the Mushroom Kingdom." When seeing that the huntress had not lowered her weapon, he added, "she is-a my girlfriend, and she has a very bad-a habit of…how do you-a say…'making people a mess'."

"Yeah, Sammy," said Peach, her voice practically dripping with honey, "I'm just playing, you silly goose!" she playfully flicked at one of her shoulder pads. Samus, however, charged up the already shaking arm cannon even more.

"I'm pissed off, have a charge shot that your unborn children will feel, and you just called me '_Sammy_'. Out. Of. My. Sight." Once again, Peach pouted, seemingly unfazed by Samus' very real death threat that even had Mario trembling a bit, but quickly setting trail to the Manor, giving the huntress an alluring wink, as if to say 'We'll continue later.'

"Samus, I'm-a sorry you had to-a-"

"Hold up one second," Samus fired her shot toward the sky, ignoring the mechanical roar it created and the sonic boom it had whipped up. She charged another shot (just in case) and turned to face a much disheveled Mario. "Okay, bud, not that I don't like talking to you, but I have to find someone right now. Excuse me." Samus began to head towards the Mansion when Mario spoke up again.

"That's what I'm-a trying to tell you. I have a message from-a Link." Mario saw the huntress immediately turn around at him with, if he was not mistaken, excitement, judging from her reaction. Putting that aside, Mario kept going. "Yes, he-a said to, quote, 'go down to our old-a spot and-a follow the music'. I suppose you know what that-a means."

Samus nodded. "Of course, thanks."

"No-a problem. I need to-a get going before Peach-a torments the other fighters. See you-a later," the red plumber went off to the Mansion while Samus made her way down the nature trail. As she walked down the dusty path, memories began to come back to her: when they argued for a bit, when Link first spoke in front of her, the Soul Exchange, them becoming friends, and other numerous moments that the two had.

Soon a sound could be heard. It was calm and soothing, as if the wind had learned how to whistle lullabies. The huntress instantly recognized it as Link's blue ocarina. She started to pass the benches where they used to sit when she noticed something. '_It sounds like there are two of them…and there's a strumming sound too_' Samus wondered who else could be out here with Link when she came upon another clearing and received her answer.

There, amongst a collection of rocks protruding from the center of the clearing, was Link. He looked pretty much the same, save for the fact that he looked more mature, more like a young adult than a late teen. He sat down on the tallest rock, his eyes closed as he played a majestic melody. Seeing him look so peaceful made Samus forget about any burden that she had at that moment. She forgot about her emotions, about Peach; all she knew was Link.

Regaining herself shortly, Samus saw that there were two other people with the Hero. On his left was a small boy that looked as if Link had been shrunk down to a miniature size, green hat and all. He, too, was playing on a blue ocarina, providing harmony. To his right was someone that the huntress had seen but not met-the ninja-like Sheik, who Samus knew was Princess Zelda, was playing gracefully on a small lyre, going back and forth with her hand. Samus watched on with great interest. The music seemed to wrap itself around the clearing, moving with the wind, keeping time with the trees. Before she knew it, the song had ended, having been lost in wonder for a moment.

"Quite impressive. You should do a show for the fighters." the huntress spoke. The three musicians looked over at the newcomer, all with a small look of confusion on their face. Link then broke into a smile, the same one that he gave only to Samus, and walked over to the armor-clad woman.

"Miss Aran," Link began, a small grin already on his face, "It is great to see that you are well."

"Of course I'm well, boy. It's you that keeps getting into trouble." Samus knew that Link could tell she was playing. The Hero laughed and beckoned his companions over. Sheik came first, with the mini-Link following, his eyes on his feet and his hands behind his back.

"Samus Aran," Shiek stated, her deep voice slightly rasping, "I am Sheik, Last of the Shiekah. It is an honor to meet such an excellent warrior. Link has shared many a story about your travels among the stars."

Samus slowly turned her helmet to Link, who slightly turned red and scratched the back of his head. "It is also a pleasure to meet an excellent ruler of a prosperous kingdom, Princess Zelda."

Shiek only raised an eyebrow in response. "I see, Link has told you many a story about himself as well." There was a flash of light and Samus found herself looking at a beautiful, blue-eyed blonde that she could tell was highly intelligent. The princess's eyes looked as if they were made out of the wisdom of sages, or the Chozo even.

"Now that you know my true form," said Zelda, drawing the other blonde's attention, "May I request that I see yours?"

Samus complied, only because she saw Link with a hopeful look on his face out of the corner of her visor. She understood- these were two women who were important to him, and he didn't want any problems between them. As she took off her helmet, she heard a small gasp from behind Zelda. She looked over and small boy looking at her with his mouth wide open.

"Is there something wrong?" Samus asked. The boy shook his head, blushing furiously and quickly beckoning Link over to him. Link bent down as his look-alike whispered something in his ear. Link looked at the young kid, who only nodded and blushed darker.

""He says that you are very pretty and that he will get you flowers later on," Link said, making Samus gain a slight blush of her own.

"Who is the kid, anyway? A fan of yours?"

"Miss Samus, can you not see? He is me!…well, when I was ten, anyway."

Samus looked at the young boy again, finally noticing the similarities. Same blonde hair, his outfit was identical sans the leggings and undershirt. Even the little kid's eyes were the same as his older counterpart, just not as scary (though it looked like the little Link had, too, seen his fair share of combat). "So what, his name is Link as well?"

"Well, since he is a younger version of our favorite Hero," said Zelda, gaining a look of annoyance from said Hero, "He will be known as 'Young Link' in the fights."

"Ah. That would clear up a lot of stuff. Umm, I hope you don't mind, but I need to borrow him here for a second?" the huntress asked. Zelda and Young Link looked at each other, a look that Samus could not make out, before nodding to the taller blonde woman and leaving the clearing. As Samus watched them leave, Link got up from his perch on the rock and jumped down to the ground. He walked over the Samus, who had her back to him.

"So, Miss Samus, what do-" he never got to finish as a flash of orange and red wrapped itself around him and tackled him to the earth. Samus, having a bit too much excitement from seeing her best friend after so long, 'hugged' Link to the ground.

"It has been much too long, Mr. Courage."

"A-armor…_h-heavy!_"

Samus quickly rolled onto her side and off the Hero, who was able to gulp down much needed air. After he recovered, he turned to the huntress, who had a look of quilt. Link moved his gloved hand to the top of her head, giving it a quick rub. "I never would have guessed that you were one to glomp, Miss Aran."

"Don't call me that, bastard."

"I could see that it has grown on you." Ignoring the smirk that had emerged on his lips, Samus sat up and turned away with a huff.

"Asshole of a best friend," she muttered, thinking of ways to get him back. Tether his boots to a tree, hide a bomb in his hat, etc. She probably would have come up with less childish ideas if the green-clad teen had not rested his head on one of her shoulder pads, his mouth next to her exposed ear.

"I have missed you as well…_Samus_," he breathed. Link thought she had let out a groan, but decided not to tease her about it, since he didn't like his backside well done. "Am I forgiven?"

"…For now," Samus quickly got up, putting her helmet back on to hide her tomato of a face. '_Damn you, insolent hormones! Let me sort out my thoughts first!_' She turned to her friend. "Want to find the other two? I'm sure that they want to get to know me."

Link smiled, making Samus glad that she put her helmet back on, and led the way to where his other friends had departed.

* * *

According to Master Hand, half of the contestants, old and new, were having problems with their invitations. Samus had been lucky, it seemed, as some fighters had to wait from a few hours to a week. Master Hand looked embarrassed-well, as embarrassed as a hand could look, anyway- and would often disappear to go yell at seemingly nothing, though Link had thought he had heard another voice that sounded like the Hand, only the second voice made his hairs stand on end .

Currently, the white entity asked Link, Samus, and Zelda to fetch three contestants that were coming at the moment. As the trio walked to the portal clearing, they shared stories, Link and Zelda filling Samus in on what the Hero called his 'Tale of Souls and Swords', and Samus explaining her technology to Zelda, as well as revealing the identity of the purple dragon that Link had seen from Samus' memories-Ridley, the leader of the Space Pirates and the source of her parent's death.

Link did not show it, but in his mind he killed the reptile slowly, revenge for causing his dear friend all kinds of pain. He did not know why or what compelled him to feel these weird sensations whenever he was around the huntress, but he knew that he liked it. She made him feel special, and the Hero hoped that the feeling was mutual.

They had finally reached the clearing when a lone portal opened up. They prepared to welcome the newcomer with open arms.

Except that the fighter was someone that the Hylians hoped to never see again.

Grayish-brown skin, blazing orange hair, looming over even Samus, and possessing the goddesses' Power, Ganondorf, King of Evil, was standing in front of them, flesh and blood. "Heh heh heh…" his deep, gravelly voice gave a low chuckle, "I am released to fight in this abysmal tournament and who do I lay my eyes on at first sight? Why, the two brats that banished me to purgatory! Oh, how the blade of irony strikes at will," he let out a hearty laugh, one that seemed to rock the very earth.

"You!" Link snarled as he swiped out the Master Sword. Now the Hero's eyes, once soft and firm at the same time, were now just diamond hard, looking as if they would drip tears of pure malice.

The Gerudo snorted. "There's no need to slay…at the moment. The accursed glove of this dimension has offered me a chance to leave the Sacred Realm to fight in this tournament; in exchange for my partial freedom, he has taken a vast amount of my Power," he held up his right hand in a fist, the Triforce glowing noticeably dimmer than when the other two activated their abilities.

"It matters not! You are planning some scheme!" Zelda accused. Samus slowly backed away. This 'Ganon' character said that his energy was drained, but her helmet's scouter still showed that his power was over ni- err, off the charts.

"Heh! The minds of the wise are always cloud with some kind of prejudice. I assure you, that while I will win this petty competition," Ganondorf sneered, "I am here for solely that purpose." He leered his sickly yellow eyes over to the armored blonde. "Speaking of purpose, what is yours here, knight?"

Samus glared back, wishing that looks could literally kill. "I am no knight, I am Samus Aran, a space bounty hunter. I am a comrade of the Hero of Time from the first tournament."

The dark man snorted again, the sound more boar-like than human. "A bounty hunter has no discipline. They fight for greed and with whatever they have. They are not true warriors, nor are they rogues, but the unwanted joining of both." His eyes glowed purple for a fraction of a second, then he smirked. "Impressive looking armor, _little girl,_ but nothing more."

Samus, already ticked by this guy's very presence, snapped when he said those two words. She whipped up her cannoned arm and fired the orb of pure energy that she had stored earlier. As the Charge Shot was about to make contact, Ganondorf engulfed his right hand with violet flames and simply back-handed the projectile, causing it to volley back to Samus. Too shocked to even move, Samus closed her eyes and waited to endure the energy ball…except it never came. As she opened her eyes, she saw the back of Link, who had stepped in front of her and had actually cleaved the shot in two, causing the two halves to disintegrate. The Hero fell to one knee, static coming off from his body from when part of the energy had channeled into the blade and entered him.

"Heh, it looks like you have learned new tricks, boy," Ganondorf chuckled, moving his fist so no one could see the charred flesh upon it. "Despite my hatred for you, the princess, and now this…huntress," he glared at Samus, who was kneeling next to her best friend, "I still see that all of you are capable fighters, despite your imbalanced styles." he continued, as a remark of Zelda's shortage of physical combat, Link's inability of magic, and the lack of discipline from Samus (in his eyes).

"I look forward to the beating that is to come your way." With that said, the King of Evil was off, stalking past the other three and made his way to the Manor. As the trio watched, Samus was the only one that spoke.

"I _pray_ that I can fight that asshole."

* * *

It was five minutes later that a portal opened up again. It was noted that this particular portal was larger than the ones that they had seen thus far. Two silhouettes appeared in the portal and began to materialize. The three that were waiting decided that Zelda would be the one to introduce them to the dimension, since she used to handle royal greetings back at the castle. As the Princess began to speak, the two forms took shape, and Zelda found herself, for the first time, at a loss of words.

From the two young men that were in front of them, the one with straight blue hair caught her attention. From his appearance, the small tiara on his head, and the aura that he gave off, Zelda could tell that he was of royal blood. From his physical features, the princess thought he was downright handsome. Link was attractive, too, but not like this person: smooth, streamlined skin and eyes to die for; some people would say that this person looked a bit feminine, but Zelda would just discard those as blatant lies or envious

"Greetings. Would you three be combatants as well?" asked the man. Before anyone else could speak, a small squeal was heard, and all eyes turned to the source, which happened to be Zelda.

'_Oh my goddesses, his voice! Oh, his voice is that of an angel, playing songs of joy and happiness! Nayru smiles upon me today!_'Zelda could not contain the rush of blood to her cheeks from her thoughts of the man in front of her. "I-I'm sorry. Something alarmed me. Anyway, I am Zelda, Princess of the realm of Hyrule. This young man next to me is my kingdom's hero, Link, also known as the Hero of Time. The armored warrior is Samus Aran, Huntress of the Stars." Out of the corner of her eye she saw Link and Samus look at each other and shrug, probably about the title that Zelda gave the other blonde.

"I am Marth, Swordsman Prince of Altea. My friend here is Roy, the Blazing Blade of Lycia." The red-head man next to Marth bowed slightly and began to speak. Unfortunately, he spoke in a language that none of the others understood. Roy looked up to find confused expressions on three faces and looked at the blue-haired prince in concern.

Marth playfully smacked the side of his head. "I am sorry my friend," he said as he turned towards their greeters. "Roy only knows his mother tongue. I am fluent in many languages, including this dimensions speak, which closely resembles the language known as 'English' in my world. He just said that he is honored to be here and he looks forward to the match-ups."

"Tell him that we are honored to finally meet people with decent manners," Zelda said, eyeing the other two blondes, ignoring a simultaneous "What?" from both of them as the Prince relayed the massage. "I hope you do well in the tournaments, and that you both will enjoy your stay here at Smash Manor."

Marth smile brightly at Zelda. "Rest assured, Princess," he spoke as he gently grasped her hand and placed his lips on her smooth knuckles, "within the presence of such golden beauty like yourself, my enjoyment here is guaranteed." He let go and walked towards the Mansion, motioning Roy to follow. As the new duo walked away, Link spoke up.

"Well, they seem nice. I think we will all get along. You agree, Zelda?" A pause. "…Zel?" Link looked at the face of the princess, and laughed hard at what he saw.

Zelda's eyes were half closed and glazed over, had a smile that was borderline goofy, and rubbing her kissed hand against her cheek. After a couple of shakes from Samus, the princess stuttered and sputtered, causing Link to break down in laughter. Zelda, too embarrassed and dazed to say anything, quickly turned and walked- if not jogged- back to the mansion.

"I don't see how something as simple as that can have such an effect on a human. His saliva doesn't have pheromones, and I doubt that he could have anything like a mind cont-" Samus halted when she felt and saw Link grab her armored hand, kneel on one knee, and, just like the other swordsman, lay a gentle kiss upon her orange-steeled knuckles.

Samus was shocked to find that a pleasant vibration radiating through her armored hand to her skin and course through her physical body. It wrapped itself around her heart and enveloped her in wonder that she had never felt before. In three seconds that seemed like three hours, Samus Aran, emotionless bounty hunter had been proven wrong and succumbed to unknown bliss.

"Miss Aran, never should one doubt the power of a kiss," Link said, snapping her out of her stupor. "Now come, we have a tournament to attend to." He calmly walked back to the Manor, leaving behind a happy yet pissed off Samus, who started walking after him.

'_I decided: tether his boots to a tree…with him still wearing them._'

* * *

Something new this year was the fact that some contestants, now known as 'Smashers', had to room together. The big fighters, such as Donkey Kong and Bowser, along with the Pokémon, had to have their own rooms. There was not much trouble, since most other Smashers, such as the Mario Brothers, the two Links, the Star Fox Pilots, the Ice Climbers, and the Fire Emblem Duo, did not mind rooming up with each other. The rest were put with whoever they would get along with, such as Captain Falcon with Fox and Falco. Ganondorf roomed up with Bowser, who didn't mind at all (villains need to stick together, after all)

The female fighters (excluding Nana and Jigglypuff) were automatically put together. Samus instantly shuddered. That meant that she would be sleeping in the same room as…_her_. She looked through her visor at the pink Princess, who seemed to notice and quirked her eyebrows in a very suggestive fashion. Samus sighed.

'_Why me?,_' she thought.

* * *

The Melee tournament began, literally, with a bang. An loud explosion was heard from the girls' wing, along with an even louder scream of "_MARIO!_" from a seriously pissed off bounty hunter. The plumber quickly got up, donned his usual garb, and sprinted towards the room where the boom originated from. Inside, he saw chaos. A hole had blasted through an entire wall and revealed the environment outside. Pillows and other décor was charred and torn to pieces. Zelda, who was in a simple nightgown, was close to the door, a transparent blue crystal surrounding her as she looked on with an expression of amusement and slight fear. In the middle of it all was Peach, wearing nothing but a frilly pink bra that was not modest in any way with matching panties and garter belt, and Samus, fully armored and aiming her arm cannon, once again, at the nonchalant princess.

"What is-a going on-a here?" Mario cried out, hoping that his girlfriend, let alone the entire Mansion, could avoid the wrath of the huntress.

"Your _princess_," she said the word as if it disgusted her to even to form the word. "was trying to molest me, dammit!"

"No, I wasn't," exclaimed Peach, an appalled expression plastered crudely on her face. "I was, uh, just trying to feel the noticeable differences of her armor to the suits of armor I have in my bedroom back at the castle. You believe me, don't you, Shroomy Pie?" she turned to Mario with a pleading expression.

Mario sighed, pressing the palm of his right hand to his face. "Peach, you-a don't have suits of-a armor in your bedroom."

"How do you-" Zelda began before the plumber cut her off.

"Trust me. I-a know," said Mario in a tone of finality. ""Peach, apologize to-a Samus."

Peach pouted. "Okay." She turned towards the huntress. "Me vewry vewry sowry, Samus. Can you forgive me? Pwetty pwease with a cherry on top?" she pleaded in an infant-like fashion.

Samus rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Just don't it again."

Mario sighed again as he left to get ready for the day. Samus was heading down for the breakfast when she felt that familiar iron grip on her wrist. She turned to see the pink troublemaker, who had a creepy glint in her blue eyes. She tip-toed to the side of the huntress' helmet, who was too stunned and angry to react.

"I won't give up that easily, cutie. Sooner or later, you'll be mine." She giggle girlishly and skipped off to find Mario.

Zelda, who had not dropped Nayru's Love, walked over to Samus. "You know that you can't hurt her outside of fights, right?" The mature princes almost burst into laughter as she saw the huntress shudder.

"There's no need to _freaking remind me!_"

* * *

The tournament featured something new this time around: special melees and team battles. While the actual fights to decide the Champion were scheduled on certain times, the other fights could and would happen at any time. The more confident Smashers, like Falco and Ganondorf, would challenge anyone to matches, and most of the time they won. However, when Link faced off against the blue avian, things were a different story as the swordsman won by a landslide.

"You need more training, Mr. Lombardi. You have potential, but you are too cocky. I will fight you again to see if you have improved." Link sheathed his sword and began to walk back to meet up with Samus, who was waiting for him at the threshold.

However, the bird was still pissed at his first loss. "Okay, how the hell did I lose to a guy in a green skirt?"

Suddenly, Falco sensed something that made his blood run cold. It was as if fear had manifested into a physical form and gripped his heart. He slowly turned to where he saw Link going to ask him if he felt the same sensation, only to find the Hero towering over him, a vicious glare in his eyes, which were slowly turning from blue to red, along with his garb dulling from emerald green to charcoal black.

"Falco Lombardi," he spoke, a tad too calm for the pilot's taste, "this is your first time here, so you may not know this about me, but I will tell you this." Link slowly advanced as the blue bird's feather's seemed to have a yellowish tinge. "What I wear is not a skirt, nor is it a dress or a gown. _It. Is. A. Tunic._" Link hissed the last words at Falco, who was sweating bullets as the Hero's form shifted from green to black rapidly.

Suddenly, Link was back to normal and walked away as if nothing had happened, leaving Falco to go and huddle in a corner. Samus, who had watched the whole thing, confronted her friend. "What the hell was that?"

Link shrugged. "Let's just say I have a…'dark side', and that he likes to show people that I'm not all that innocent." When he was done, he simply smiled at Samus and walked off. Samus, however, was just thinking.

'_I wonder if I can see that not so innocent side of him later._'

* * *

The tournament never saw this coming.

It was the quarterfinals with Roy against Ganondorf in the Temple Stage. The red-headed swordsman was a great warrior, but nothing could ever prepare him against an evil like this.

The Gerudo was relentless, beating Roy's already damaged body into the ground with a well-placed Gerudo Dragon. As the swordsman struggled to get up on one knee, the dark man laughed heartily. "Ha! I expected more of a challenge. The Blazing Blade? Such exaggeration; you should be called the crackling stick, seeing as how I will break you like one!" Ganondorf charged energy into his right fist, which erupted with purple fire. As he threw his fist forward for a devastating Warlock Punch, Roy eyes seemed to spark as he got into a defensive stance at the last second.

"_Soko da!"_ Using his blade to block the attack, Roy channeled the energy through the Sword of Seals and returned of the force of the attack back to its owner, though it hadn't been enough to deflect all of it. Ganondorf staggered back at the counter and this gave Roy a chance to use his Blade Dance on the Gerudo.

Even so, Ganondorf's bulky build alone was enough for him to take the damage as nothing as he proceeded to beat Roy, kicking, punching and using blows charged with his flames of darkness. Roy still tried to counter, but in the end Ganondorf grabbed him and threw the battered swordsman to the ground underneath one of the still standing temple pillars, leaving an impression of the swordsman's body on it.

In the stands, Link, Samus and Marth were appalled. They knew that Roy had accepted the fact that he might lose, and they knew that the red-haired swordsman was giving it his all, but the King of Evil was just too strong. What had made matters worse was that Ganondorf knew these circumstances as well, yet that did not stop him from exploiting Roy's weakness from the very beginning.

Smiling in anticipation for his victory Ganondorf decided that he should end this right here and now. He walked up to the pillar looming over and grinned sinisterly. "I believe, foolish boy, that this is where we part ways. I hope there will be no hard feelings afterwards," his hand shot towards the pillars and his fingers literally dug into the marble. "…who am I to fool you? You will not even be able to feel anything after this!" The Gerudo began to break the pillar off of its base to crush the swordsman when Roy began to speak.

"_Ma-mamoru beki mono no t-tame ni, makerare-renai_."

The dark man paused for a moment, and then sighed. "It would be better to destroy you if I just understood what you were saying." Ganondorf grunted as he broke the pillar completely off and brought it down onto Roy, causing an explosion of stone, dirt, and dust. "Oh well, maybe it is better that you keep quiet." Ganondorf began to walk away from the destruction that he caused as he waited for the announcer to yell his name in victory.

But it never came.

Ganondorf was irritated. '_I won the bout, so put the fool out of his misery already…unless…_' his eyes widened upon realization, '_NO!_'

The Dark King spun around just in time to see one-buried swordsman shoot out from under the debris and into the sky. Roy, his body battered, his armor broken into pieces, his eyes aflame for one more chance, brought his sword over his shoulder, and descended upon his foe as he shouted: "I SAID, 'FOR THOSE WHOM I MUST PROTECT, I. WILL. NOT. _LOOOOOOOOOSE!_'" With that, he swung his sword upon Ganondorf, mustering the strongest Flare Blade he could.

An immense explosion was all that could be seen. The entire crowd looked on with anticipation, while only three knew the outcome.

Roy put up a great fight, but victory was not on his side.

The King of Evil stood tall, having dodged at the last possible moment, and Roy was on one knee, panting heavily. That was it. The swordsman was done, but the enemy was not.

As he charged his right fist in a dark blaze, Ganondorf looked at his prey with disgust. "Foolish boy," he said one last time as he slammed his knuckles into the unprotected torso of Roy, sending the swordsman soaring to the boundary and his defeat.

("_This game's winner is…Ganondorf_")

Ganondorf basked in the victory and the applauses of a parcel of the crowd (after all, villains also have their fans).

Meanwhile, Samus had watched the entire match with a stony gaze. _So, he's basically a walking powerhouse with an over-inflated ego. Typical. _she thought.

She then looked to the side to see Marth and Captain Falcon carrying the injured Roy to the infirmary. He would be out of cold until the final match. Though she had not known the red haired swordsman for long, Samus felt a sense to take revenge.

"Hah! That was nothing. I'm starting to question what the exact requirements for one to be accepted into this… _tournament _are." Samus heard Ganondorf say. She turned and saw him talking with Bowser.

Link came to Samus' side after checking on Roy and stayed glaring at Ganondorf with her. The King of Evil noticed it and walked to them, his grin always evident. "Alas, we will face each other. Destiny can indeed have the sense of humor of a jester, don't you think?" Ganondorf spoke.

"Do you fancy yourself an actor, or did you take classes to become a certified asshole?" Samus asked. Link face made no changes. However, Ganondorf's grin didn't leave his face, either. He almost looked like he was going to laugh at the fact Samus was attempting to mock him.

"You sure talk big for someone who will face me in the next combat," Ganondorf spoke, approaching Samus and making the differences between their heights look more than evident.

Link looked and was ready to draw his sword and stop Ganondorf from even getting close to Samus, but she just spoke up to the King of Evil without lowering her tone a bit:

"I'll let my Arm Cannon do the talking, then."

With another smug look and smirk, Ganondorf left the two. Link and Samus looked at the leaving Gerudo until he disappeared in one of the corridors of the Mansion. Though the Hero of Time had much confidence in Samus' abilities, he was worried. Ganondorf was no pushover and he knew that.

"I just wish I could be there with you when you face him." Link said.

"You have your own match to worry about. Leave Mr. Oh-I'm-so-Evil to me. I've beaten guys thrice his size before. Besides, if you could do it, I sure as hell I can do it too." Samus replied, trying to put up a confident tone, though it didn't come out as she wanted.

To be honest, she was feeling anxious and nervous. It was just like back then, when she faced Ridley for the first time. She then felt Link's hand hold her left armored arm and immediately her blood started to run faster and her heart rate accelerated so much it was a wonder her suit's life-support system didn't go crazy. Samus then looked to Link, who had a reassuring smile on his face, as if he was trying to be confident for her. _Did he just guessed what I was thinking? _Samus asked herself mentally.

"Don't worry, I trust you will, Miss Aran," Link said.

"Then stop calling me that, already," Samus said, feeling her cheeks get flustered.

"Just if you promise me you will not lose. Ok? I… I don't want to see you getting hurt."

Was that fear she detected in his voice? No. It sounded more like worry. Worry for her sake. Samus never had anyone to worry for her well-being before. The idea that Link, of all people was worried for her made a new feeling rise in her heart. But what was that? Anyway, she couldn't stay thinking on that. She had to prepare herself for her match with Ganondorf.

"Don't worry, I won't,' Samus assured Link.

* * *

Samus did not like to admit it, but the Dark King was right about one thing: the blade of Irony strikes at will. And today, the day of her match with Ganondorf, the blade strikes, of all places, somewhere Samus did not want to be.

_I swear, whoever had the brilliant idea of make this fight happen in Brinstar Depths will have a taste of their own ass as soon as I'm done here. _Samus thought. On the special seats to watch the match, Crazy Hand started to turn around, like he had sensed some stalker was nearby.

Samus and Ganondorf appeared on the stage and she immediately started to feel apprehensive again. Brinstar Depths had a copy of one of her most powerful enemies, Kraid. Seeing the monster again brought back some memories. Memories she didn't need to remember right now.

"You seem worried. Is that fear you are feeling, little girl? Or maybe it is just a foreboding feeling of what is soon to come in your way," Ganondorf taunted, crackling his knuckles to get ready to the fight.

"Just shut up and let's get over with it!" Samus replied.

"With pleasure."

The announcer gave the signal and the match started. Samus then charged at Ganondorf, but soon discovered that was a very bad idea. Most of her punches and kicks did little to no good against the buffed Gerudo, who took all of her blows like they were nothing, smirking at her all the while. That just angered Samus all the more as Ganondorf smirked at her.

After having to change terrain when Kraid appeared and made the stage rotate, Samus tried to shoot missiles and plasma shots at Ganondorf, but he avoided them and jumped at her. What followed was a brutal demonstration of the Gerudo's power.

Ganondorf was literally tearing Samus' armor with his bare hands. She tried to counter, but he grabbed her and kneed her in the stomach. The crowd gasped when she took a nasty Wizard Foot at her side and a Gerudo Dragon which propelled her upward for Ganondorf to jump and grab her, electrocuting the bounty huntress and releasing her in an explosion.

Zelda and Peach were playing with their hairs of so nervous they were. Young Link was cringing each time Samus took a powerful blow. It was a wonder she was didn't lose a life yet. It was then the two Princesses saw Link appearing.

"Sorry. The match took longer than I expected," the swordsman said, appearing to be out of breath and a little injured from his own exhibition. "How's she doing so far?"

"Sammy took some nasty damage and that horrible man, Ganny, is practically torturing her," Peach said, appearing to be truly worried about Samus.

Link just eyed the pink Princess. Trying not to pay attention at the nicknames she just gave Samus and Ganondorf, he decided to watch the match and what he saw made his heart almost jump out by his mouth.

"End of game, huntress!" Ganondorf said, charging a Warlock Punch. Samus knew she wouldn't avoid that in time and all she could do was to put her 'Smash Shield' up and wait for the crushing impact that came.

When she was hit, Samus flew behind and hit one of the suspended platforms with surprising force, almost breaking the rock in two. Alarms started to sound in her suit, saying it had reached its critical point. Another strike like that and she would be finished for good. She tried to get up, but the impact of the magically charged punch seemed to have made more damage than she expected. She couldn't move at all and felt pain from the impact of Ganondorf's fist with her arms and chest.

The Gerudo walked over to the immobilized Samus, grinning like he had already won. He then decided that, once again, that the circumstances called for a special ending. After all, the girl and his nemesis, Link, seemed to be close, so why not give him a taste of what waited for him in the near future. The terms for him to join the tournament didn't say he couldn't have his vengeance in a match.

"You fight well, I'll give you that. But in such a case scenario, you are clearly underpowered," Ganondorf said, raising his right leg upward and charging magic on his ankle. "Prepare to meet darkness, girl!"

"SAMUS!" Link screamed from his place.

Samus suddenly felt like something inside her reacted to Link's calling. She remembered what she promised to Link before. She _had_ to win this match. If not for her sake, then for him. She saw Ganondorf's foot coming down and activated the Morph Ball function in her suit, rolling away at the last instant.

"What?" exclaimed Ganondorf, when he saw his attack had missed. "How did you? …"

"I said… I wouldn't lose… I promised I wouldn't lose," Samus said, taking a deep breath. That little stunt had drained her some of her remaining energy and now she felt like her body was running solely on her adrenaline and her suit weighted more than before. "So… you don't stand a chance, Ganon_dork_!"

Ganondorf's face seemed to have lost some of its color. Link and Zelda gasped. Taunt the King of Evil in such an adverse situation was never a good idea. Ganondorf's surprise then turned into blind anger as his appearance seemed to take on a sinister aura.

"MISERABLE WENCH!" He charged forward, ready to deliver another crushing blow. Samus avoided it and countered by turning into Morph Ball and leaving a bomb behind, which exploded on Ganondorf's foot.

She shot a plasma shot and missiles on him from a safe distance. The Gerudo batted away her shot, but couldn't stop the missiles. Even so, that wasn't enough to stop him as he came at her again. The fight started anew and now there was a tension in the air. Samus had her damage meter at a critical level, and her armor was in worse condition; even so she was fighting using just her long-ranged attacks. Link was ready to eat his cap out of nervousness, but Young Link beat him to that and started to gnaw on the tip. There was still a chance for Samus to win.

When the stage started to turn again thanks to a slash from Kraid's copy in the background, Samus and Ganondorf had to go to the upper levels. She left some bombs in the way, which exploded on Ganondorf once more, but that just seemed to make the Gerudo angrier.

'_Ok, it's now or never.' _Samus thought and started to charge her Arm Cannon once she reached the highest spot in the stage. She had just one chance to do it and she had to do it right, or else it was end of line for her. '_Done!' _She thought once her Arm Cannon reached its limit on the damaged state her suit was.

It was then she felt a hand wrap itself on her leg and she looked below with eyes wide. Ganondorf had reached her and grabbed her foot, launching her over his head and on the floor. He then stomped the belly of her suit with his foot and the armor finally gave in, breaking and piercing some skin. Samus couldn't hold the cry of pain and let it out. Link screamed her name again. He knew the match didn't matter anymore. Ganondorf was just going to screw that and outright kill Samus for her latest taunt. The Hero of Time had known better not to mock the King of Evil like that.

"Did you really thought a pathetic, little girl like you could actually defeat me?" Ganondorf practically spat at her, still angry. "You're out of your caliber here, you fool! You are nothing more than a filthy rogue while I am…"

"Why do you bad guys always have to brag before getting your asses kicked?" Samus let out with a chuckle, quickly aiming at Ganondorf from her position and shooting.

The Gerudo never saw that coming. From such a close distance, he couldn't deflect her attack. Ganondorf just realized what happened when was already almost hitting the stage's border: Samus had slowly built his damage with her attacks to finish him off with a powerful blow in the end. She used his anger to blind him to her strategy so he wouldn't finish her first.

"GAME! THIS GAME'S WINNER IS… SAMUS!" the announcer's call came and the crowd roared in enthusiasm.

Samus was then teleported back to the mansion and saw Link, his younger self and Zelda coming. She didn't even care Peach (she cringed mentally at the name) was with them. She was just too happy to even bother herself with…

Link had to catch Samus before she hit the floor. He called her name several times. Master Hand and the other Smashers appeared and were to bring her to the infirmary. Samus then spoke to Link while she was still in his arms:

"See? …. I told you… I could… beat him," she lost conscience after that…

* * *

Samus spent two days in the infirmary unconscious. Link never leaving her side for one instant. Master Hand said that due to the damage to her suit and the injuries she had taken in the battle, she wouldn't be able to continue, but regardless would be given the third place for her victory in the semifinal, and that Link's match with Captain Falcon would become the Finals. Link just wanted for her to wake.

Meanwhile, Zelda had prepared her best dress with a little "help" from Peach, though she had to ask the pink wearing Princess to stop glomping her… numerous times. She even had on a perfume and was ready to go after her new knight in shining armor: namely, Marth. Just the thought of his name made her want to sing.

_Oh my, I've never been this nervous. I really hope he will like me._ Zelda thought, checking her looks in the mirror for the tenth time.

After check herself five more times, she finally decided she was ready and left the girl's room. As she went around the mansion, asking for Marth, the first thing she got was the shocked looks from the male fighters- some even dropped whatever they were holding and let their mouths hung open- right before they could just point her the direction. If their reactions didn't mean she was stunning then nothing else would.

Finally, she found Marth in the common area, sitting in a table and writing in a piece of paper. Seeing him made her sigh. His hair seemed to be especially shimmery today and the concentrated yet soft expression on his face, combined with his smile made Zelda feel like her world had been filled with cupids, hearts and a radiant, blue, clean sky. Mustering up all the courage she had, Zelda walked to Marth's table and called him:

"Good afternoon, Prince Marth."

"Oh, greetings Prin… Princess Zelda?" Marth did a double take once he saw that Zelda was wearing a blue dress that matched perfectly her eyes and her earrings and her tiara were polished, shining together with her golden hair. To say she looked beautiful would have been an understatement.

"What's the matter?" Zelda asked, feeling worried she might have exaggerated on the conditioner in her bath to get ready to see Marth.

"N-nothing. It's just… you look especially stunning today," Marth complimented. "Are you dressed for some special occasion?"

"Oh, nothing of the sort. Just in commemoration of Samus' victory."

"Oh yes. Indeed it was an excellent fight. I can hardly believe she was able to overcome such adverse odds," Marth said.

"Yes, indeed it was an exciting match," Zelda said, soon adding mentally. _Stop talking about Samus! I came here to talk about us. Oh my. 'Us'. I have to stop thinking like that, or I'm going to lose my composure. Ok, Zelda, calm down._

Zelda gave a deep breath and sat, looking at what Marth was writing. Actually she was looking at the way his hand was moving. She hadn't missed a single match of the Prince. The way he moved in battle was so graceful it almost looked like he was dancing. His stance, his manners, it was all impeccable, showing he was a true Prince and-

"-tter," Zelda got out of her thoughts once she heard Marth was talking to her.

"Pardon, what was that again?"

"I said I'm writing a letter. You seemed to have a distant expression in your face, so I assumed you were thinking what I was writing about," Marth spoke.

"Oh, I wasn't thinking anything of the sort. Just out of curiosity, though, who are you writing to? Your family?" Zelda asked, recovering her pose and trying her best to look attractive.

"Oh, no. It is for my wife, Shiida. I can't wait to go back to Altea and tell her in person all I've seen here," Marth replied with a smile.

There was a minute of silence, but to Zelda it was link an eternity. She was frozen on her pose. The smile on her face had dropped, leaving her with an unreadable expression.

"Pardon again. I thought you just said you were writing for your wife," Zelda repeated. Surely she couldn't have heard that right…

"Yes, that was what I said, Princess."

Suddenly the hearts in Zelda's little world shattered themselves, the angels lost their wings and pummeled to their death and the skies were immediately covered by storm clouds, which released a torrent of melancholic rains in the lands below, with her on the center of all of that.

_Married? He's MARRIED? _Zelda exclaimed mentally and it took all of her willpower not to scream that. She looke at his hand, and there, with such brilliant clarity it made Zelda wonder why she had not noticed it before, a beautiful, diamond-encrusted gold ring adorned his ring finger.

"Princess, are you alright? You look terribly pale," Marth pointed out, seeing the shocked expression in Zelda's face and her increasingly desperate look. It looked like she just heard something that shattered her heart in a million pieces.

"I'm… fine… just… need… some time… alone…" Zelda said, slowly getting up and dragging her feet out of the common area. Marth tilted his head in confusion, wondering what had put the Princess in such a distressed state.

Nobody saw Zelda for the rest of that day, though some swore they had heard loud banging sounds coming from the girl's wing…

* * *

Samus woke right before the match for the championship. She had to practically threaten to beat Link into the same state she was in case he didn't go to the match.

"Don't worry about me. I've had worse before. If you want to do something for me, then go out there and trash him," Samus said, trying to convince Link yet again. The Hero of Time finally gave in and left, wishing for her to recover soon.

The match took place in the Final Destination. Like in the previous tournament, it was no items, three lives and no time limit, meaning it would be just skill and the will of the fighters. Link wanted to win not just for him, but for Samus too. However, Captain Falcon, his opponent, also wanted to win. In fact, the racer had been fighting with a burning passion during the entire competition that. Plus, Falcon wasn't just fast, but strong too. It was going to be one hell of a fight for Link.

"So, no hard feelings here, but I'm going to win this one," Captain Falcon said right before the match start.

"We shall see, adversary. Let us begin!" said Link as he unsheathed the Master Sword.

The signal was given and both contestants dived in. The fray immediately escalated to a level that easily rivaled the one for the last championship. Falcon didn't spare any moment without giving strong blows on Link, who by his turn fought back with his best sword techniques, rolling behind his opponent to slash at his back, bash at him with his shield followed by several sword strikes and, to end one of Falcon's lives, an especially powerful Spin Attack.

As soon as Captain Falcon came back to the stage, he paid Link back in the same coin, throwing flurries of punches and kicks and, after grabbing the Hylian warrior and throwing him into the ground, just for him to bounce back, his signature Falcon Punch, which sent Link flying out of the stage, taking him one life too.

As the battle progressed, it became clear both the warriors were at the same level of skill and their will to win was equal. Their strategy for that fight was what would make the difference. Captain Falcon used his Falcon Dive on Link when he was trying to get back to the stage after almost being sent flying by a flaming elbow from Falcon. Link countered by using his Spin Attack in midair, slashing at the racer several times. Both landed back on the platform and the fray restarted. The crowd was going wild, cheering for their favorite Smasher.

When Falcon prepared another Falcon Punch, Link charged a sword strike at the same time and both released the attacks together, causing a power struggle between the two combatants. The effect was an incredible buildup of near chaos as an explosion followed and both were sent flying out of the stage in opposing corners. Now they were down to their last life, with no advantage over each other. When the two got back at the stage they gave a short pause to take their breaths.

"Man, you're good. I have to give it to you," Captain Falcon said, smiling at Link.

"You as well. I can see how you make it to here," Link replied. "I would say that it will make no difference which one of us wins. This match is all we could wish of a fight."

"Huh, I couldn't have spoken better words. So, you ready to give it a great finale?"

"One for the records!" Link replied, readying his sword once more.

"Then show me ya moves!"

Link started by grabbing Falcon with his Hookshot and kicking the racer to the back, releasing a Spin Attack right after. Falcon recovered and used a Falcon Kick on Link, stopping and turning to give a leg swipe at the Hylian. Link went to the ground and Falcon was about to attack him with his feet when Link rolled aside and got up, pulling a bomb and throwing it on Falcon's face. The impact made the racer stager back, his damage still too low for him to left the ground.

Taking that chance, Link attacked with a rain of arrows. Falcon avoided some of them and got close enough to do a Raptor Boost on Link, sending the Hylian upward and giving Falcon a chance to kick him in the air. The racer then jumped and tried to knee Link, but the Hero of Time twisted his body in the air, dodging the attack and countering with a slash of his sword, sending Falcon to the ground.

As the fight continued, the other Smashers who were watching had to take a seat. The kids were jumping up and down as the adults were either holding the arms of their seats or, like in Kirby's case, eating some snack without taking their eyes off the match. Zelda was also cheering for her friend (she finally decided to come out of her room). Peach was at the side of the Princess, twisting Mario's cap in her hand of nervous she was. Mario was so distracted with the match that he didn't even notice the cap was missing.

Suddenly a floating device appeared in front of Luigi, who was sitting next to his brother. As the green plumber yelped in shock, the device shot out a projection towards Mario, who turned to see a hologram of Samus' head.

"_Mama-freaking-mia_! Sa-Samus, don't-a just show up like-a that!"

"My bad. Besides, do you really think I would miss this?" The device set itself on top of the plumber's head, while Mario had become, once again, too engrossed in the match to even notice.

As for the match, Link and Falcon were now panting, both almost out of energy, but they weren't going to let it end in a draw. That fight had to have a winner. Link threw his boomerang, hit Falcon and went to the attack. The racer saw it and avoided Link's sword swipe, punching the Hylian in the head and proceeding to throw a flurry of punches on Link. The Hylian defended with his shield and threw another bomb, which exploded on Falcon.

The two then got the match to near the edge of the platform, ready to end that fight. Link attacked at the same time as Falcon. Their attacks crossed and cancelled each other, but due to their fatigue both were thrown out of balance. Link tried to recover, but Falcon was faster, using his superior agility and used a Falcon Kick in the chest of the Hylian, who flew out of the platform.

Link took his Hookshot and launched it. The point hit the edge and Link was ready to pull himself back when he felt a shadow looming over him. Looking up, the Hylian saw Captain Falcon over him. Though that made his blood run cold for one moment, in the next Link was smiling.

"Thanks for the fight, pal," Captain Falcon said, smiling in return.

The world went silent as Captain Falcon readied his fist in flames.

"_Falcon…P-_"

Link's smile went to a smirk as he suddenly retracted the chain and rolled around Falcon onto the stage. As the Hero turned to launch the racer off the platform, he was met with a surprise: Captain Falcon has shifted and turned around to face Link, his flaming fist more powerful from built up energy.

"_Falcon Backlash PUNCH!_"

Link tried to block with his shield, but the attack was too strong. The fist pierced through the metal frame, splintered the petrified wooden interior, and planted itself square into Link's chest, sending him skidding towards the other side of the stage, his boot heels just over the edge.

The crowd and the Captain waited for a reaction, but the Hero just stood there, still in a defensive position, cling to his ruined shield and holy sword. Then, as casual as can be, Link straightened up, dropped his shield, and sheathed his sword.

Up in the stands, Samus watched with sadness. She had seen him do that once before.

The Hero looked at the racer, a small smile on his face. "Thanks…for the fight…pal."

Link let the fatigue guide him back over the edge. He felt brightness consume him once more.

"THIS GAME'S WINNER IS… _CAPTAIN FALCON!_"

* * *

The crowd dispersed after Captain Falcon's speech, going to chat with each other or, in Kirby's case, immediately going to the food table to fill themselves with whatever they could put in their mouths. Meanwhile, Link was looking for Samus, asking people if they saw her, but it seemed nobody really knew if she had left the hospital wing or not.

As the closing ceremony was coming to an end and Link had finished greeting the last of the Smashers who wanted to have a word with him and congratulate him for the excellent fight, the Hero of Time decided to his usual spot.

As he arrived, he saw a figure he did not recognize. He approached slowly, not knowing if this was friend or foe. Suddenly, as he within an arm's reach, the figure flipped over him and covered his eyes as it landed. As he was about to defend himself, he heard the voice of the one he was searching for.

"Looking for me?" Link smiled and was about to turn to Samus. His eyes widened and he felt like his heart had just stopped.

There was Samus, smiling at him, along with something he would never forget. She was without her entire suit, wearing something that Link could only describe as some kind of blue, tight jumpsuit. A skin-tight suit at that. Link felt the blood rushing back to his face, giving it a scarlet tone as his _masculine _mind produced the most different images of Samus and him alone in a room.

"What are you looking at?" Samus asked, acting like she hadn't noticed Link was checking her out. She knew she drew the men's eyes when she walked around in her Zero Suit, but strangely, she didn't feel compelled to rip Link's eyes out of his face.

All Link could make was produce incoherent, mumbling sounds. His mind, to say the least, was a mess. He couldn't even think straight. After what seemed an eternity, his brain finally seemed to have organized the mess inside his head and the first thought Link had been '_GODDESSES, SHE'S BEAUTIFUL!'_

Samus was indeed taller than him. She had a slender psyche and Link could see some traces of muscles, but not too much, just enough for him to tell she kept her body in top shape. Other than that there were several other features he found interesting in her, since her suit didn't make the least of an effort in hiding _any_ of her curves, but Link shook his head, trying not to think on _that_ or else he would start to stutter like crazy. In short, Link thought just "beautiful" wouldn't come even close to describe her.

"So, I saw your and Captain Falcon's match. You did pretty well, though you lost," Samus started to conversation.

"Yeah. The two of us had the same will and skill, but in the end he got the better of me," Link said.

The two then spent some time in silence, just observing the stars and the atmosphere around. The sounds of the closing ceremony had already died and people were going back to the mansion to gather their things to leave. It was then Link realized that was the last night he and Samus would have together in that tournament. That is, until the next came, but who knew how much time it would take until then.

"-ack?" Link heard Samus say. He then shook his head and looked to her, asking what was that. "I asked what are you going to do when you go back? You know, to your world."

"Oh. I… honestly don't know yet. Maybe go on another journey or something. And you, Miss Aran?"

"Stop calling me… oh forget it," Samus said with a laugh. It was their last night together anyway. "I'm going back to my old life as a solo bounty hunter. That's what there is for me."

"I wish I could be there with you," Link suddenly said, without thinking.

Samus looked to Link with surprise. Did he really just say that? And why was she suddenly feeling warm just from hearing that? Surely she would miss him, just like the last time, but now it felt like she was leaving a part of herself behind with him. Samus was never very good at feelings and romance. Those were completely foreign notions to her, but here she was; her heart feeling like it would shrink away at the thought of having to leave Link.

Link himself was also having problems with his feelings. He felt really attached to Samus, but lately it felt like it had developed into something more. When he saw her fight against Ganondorf and how the Gerudo almost killed her, he felt an incredible urge to go there to save her that he never felt, not even when Zelda was in danger. Link wondered if maybe that meant he was in love with Samus and, if he was, if the feeling was mutual.

"You were kidding earlier, right?" Samus asked him, playing with her blond strand now.

"Why would I? I really would like to accompany you, Samus. I mean… I don't want for anything bad to happen with you," Link said, his face reddening considerably as the words left his mouth.

"Huh. You idiot, nothing's going to happen to me. I'd be more worried about you," Samus said, unable to look Link at his piercing eyes, a little afraid he would see what was going on inside of her. "You sure know how to make a fight, Mr. Courage, but you're not invincible," she spoke, using her pet name for Link

"Neither you are, Miss Aran," Link pointed out, smiling at her and making use of his pet name for her.

"Yeah, I know…"

The two stayed in silence again, the tension in the air growing again. Both wanted to say something, but both were worried about what the other would speak once they voice their thoughts. Link finally decided to muster all of the courage he could and spoke:

"Listen, Samus… there's something I want to tell you," Samus looked to him, a little worried on the inside. Link never used a tone as serious as that one. "Lately I've… been feeling that you… I mean, us…" Link started tripping on his words, his tougue rolling inside his mouth. _Dammit! Just… say that already! _He scolded himself. Taking a deep breath he spoke. "Samus, you're someone very important to me. More than anyone else. I… I think I'm starting to fall for you."

Samus froze at that. Link was _what_? She never thought she would ever hear it coming from his mouth. It took her some seconds to process that simple, yet very important, piece of information, seconds that looked like hours to Link, who could just look to the side, his face reddening as time went on.

His head was full of questions. Would she accept that? Did she felt the same? Did she have somebody else back in her world? The thought that she might have found a lover in the time between the final of the first tournament to the beginning of this one crushed Link's heart. "I…do not know if this is love, as I have never felt this way before. I just want to care for you. I know that you do not need any saving from enemies, but I want to hold you in my arms, to make you laugh, to see you smile… I want to be with you, Samus Aran." He looked at the huntress, who had her eyes to ground, blank as the color white.

_I'm such an idiot! I should have thought this throu…_ any other thoughts Link had at the moment were lost as he felt Samus pin him down to the ground, grab his chin, making he turn his head to her so she could plant her lips on his, in a breathtaking kiss. Link was surprised and mildly shocked at first, unable to react. But after the reality of what was happening struck in, he returned the kiss.

The two just parted when the need for air called their attention back to the real world. Both were breathing deeply, like they had traveled Hyrule Field on foot from point to point, or, in Samus' case, run a marathon around the globe of Zebes. Link sat up and saw the bounty huntress smiling. He too smiled in return.

"I take it that you accept my feelings?" Link asked in a sly tone.

"Do you even need to ask? And I here I was, thinking you might take my hint. Seems like I overestimated your mental capacity," Samus threw back at him, in a mock answer, which made Link roll his eyes playfully.

"I don't really know how I exactly feel, either, but I think it's something very close to what you feel."

In all reality, Samus felt the same as him: she felt he was very important to her. That she cared about him more than anybody else. She just didn't have any idea of how to voice those feelings. She was never good at talking about them. She always thought that was for "drama queens with a knack for tragic romances".

"Oh…" Link spoke, lowering his head. Samus' heart broke from his expression. She wanted to let him know that he could have what he wanted, yet the words would not come. She was about to give up when Link lightly grasped her hand, entwining his fingers with hers. "Then would you mind if we find out together?"

'_Don't look, don't look, don't…'_ she gave in and looked into his eyes. She could see herself in his reflection, the moonlight outlining her beauty perfectly in his eyes. She saw the warmth that she longed for, and broke down her barriers for him. "I…would love that," she said she climbed onto his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Link grinned widely, something Samus now cherished. "Ok then. Don't worry, I'll wait until you can tell me exactly what your feelings are," the Hylian spoke, sliding his arms around her waist. She snuggled in more.

The two smiled to each other and went back to gazing at the stars, thinking about their feelings for each other.

* * *

Heading back to the Manor, Link and Samus decide to leave things the way they were for the next tournament, as they will have much more time then. Waiting for them in the entrance lobby were Mario, Zelda, and Peach. As the three saw Samus' real figure, all of them gasped in surprised.

"Samus?" Mario asked, not believing his eyes.

"Yeah, it's me. Why the surprised faces?"

"But you're without your…" Zelda started.

"Well, my armor was pretty much a wreck, so I couldn't walk around with it anymore. When I go back, I will have to send it to repair right away. … huh, what's wrong with her?" Samus asked, pointing to Peach.

Mario and Zelda looking at the pink Princess. The plumber seemed to have mumbled an "oh-a no…". Peach practically had her eyes blued on Samus' form, taking in every little detail on her Zero Suit. At one point, it seemed the Princess was either going to have a mental overload or start drooling, or even both. Samus was beyond creeped out when she saw the ditzy, blond Princess' eyes darken, significantly when they began to wander to her lower areas.

"Oh my… Sammy. I never thought you were so…" Peach started, getting too near for Samus' taste.

"Don't get near me!" Samus warned.

"But…" Peach tried to insist.

"NO!" Samus yelled.

"But I was just…"

"I said NO!" Samus pulled her Paralyzer and pointed to the blond Princess' forehead. Peach pouted and looked down. Samus sighed and began to walk back to her room.

She turned her back on Peach, which was a big mistake.

As she realized it, she quickly turned around to aim her Paralyzer, but it was too late.

"I WANNA TOOOOOOUUUUUCH! ^^"

Peach launched herself onto Samus, knocking her weapon aside, and glomped the poor huntress to the floor.

"_Peach! Get off!_"

"Sammy is sooo cuddly and warm and _oh so very scrumptious!_"

The remaining three just stood there, not believing what had just occurred. After watching the other two for a little longer, they did the only thing they could think at the moment.

Facepalm.

* * *

Being back to her starship, away from Link and the Smash Mansion, made Samus realize how much she missed him. She sighed, leaning back on her seat, thinking in the last night and the confession that she and Link shared.

The huntress sighed and closed her eyes, opening them again. She then decided: she would spend this time to think about how she could tell Link exactly what she felt for him. Of course, she now knew she loved him, but admitting that even to herself took a lot of effort. She then took out the emerald jewel Link had given her and looked at it.

A smile came to the bounty huntress' lips as she thought on her swordsman. His golden hair, his smile, those piercing eyes, the way he looked so hot when he was… she had to stop there so her thoughts wouldn't develop into some kind of fantasy. That would just make her earning for him even worse. Samus then looked to the space at her front. It was going to be a long wait, but she would survive it and, when the time came, she would be able to tell Link her exact feelings.

'_Link…please wait for me…I love you…_'

* * *

**DONE! *crumples to the floor* AHHHHHHH! 14,000 + WORDS! My hands! So…much…typing!**

**Anyway, I cannot take all the credit for this chapter. A special thanks goes to my co-author/savior for this chapter, UK-Underworld King for helping me with the action scenes and the ending. Could not have done it without you!**

**The next chapter will not be going into Brawl just yet, but will explain why 'Melee Link' can never return. Also, I will answer any questions/requests/ comments that people leave me…IF YOU LEAVE A REVIEW!**

**I thank you for staying with me and this story, because you, my fellow readers, are what keep me going.**

**Until next time…**


	4. SPECIAL NOTICE!

**Hey you guuuuuuuuuuuys!**

**...sorry, just finished watching 'The Goonies'.**

**Anyway, I'm just here to inform you that the next Chapter, called 'Intermission: Unintended Chaos', is almost completed, and also to announce who has received a special request.**

**Please allow me to explain: I like to give out special requests to reviewers and/or helpers who leave something that particularly catches my eye...no pun intended (horrible eye joke on my part). So far, these are the people who get a request and why:**

**-Coli Chibi (x3 requests) for being my first ever reviewer.**

**-Dark Lord Link (x2) He gets one for being the only reviewer to sympathize about my eye (in my old author's notes no longer available. To new readers, a quick recap: I lost my left eye to cancer when I was an infant, making it extremely difficult to proofread and revise). Thank you. He gets another one for guessing where I got the 'SWEET RAVE PARTY!' comment from the author's notes. Also, I'm planning a 'sub-story' explaining how Link got his Ivy-phobia. Dark Lord Link was very curious about that, and I thought it would be interesting to write, so I decided to go for it. Thanks for the idea!**

**-UK Underworld King (x3) UK, my much praised co-author for Chapter 3. This guy has serious skills when it comes to action scenes and helped me finish the previous chapter. He gets three for being awesome.**

**-Master of Chronicles (x1) for writing the most grammatically correct review, along with writing one of my favorite Legend of Zelda stories to date.**

**and last, but most certainly not least:**

**-Starkiller4 (x1) for being the only one to leave me a review for every update I put up.**

**That's all for the requests; now to my main reason for these notes:**

**I have recently put up a SSB story titled "No Sympathy" featuring Ike. Maybe some of you have read it. The reason I mention it is that Ike will become one of the main characters in this story, and the way I (kind of) portray Ike in that little oneshot is how I would like to portray him in the story, but I'm not confident about it yet.**

**So, fellow readers, I have a request of my own: please read that story and leave a review telling me what you think. It will DEFINITELY help me out writing future chapters with Ike in them.**

**Thank you all for being so patient, and I promise that the next Chapter will be up soon.**

**Now before I go...**

**...**

**SPECIAL OFFER TIIIIIIIIME!**

**Time to give away a special request! I have a quote that I one-hundred percent believe, and I want you to figure out where I got it from. Here's a few hints: It's from a news update for a machinima and can be found on Youtube. Here's the quote:**

"...But if we don't live up to your insanely high expactations...it's your own damn fault, you bloody gob. _Hype...is **NEVER**...a good thing._"

**To get a request, you need to tell me the following:**

**What is the title of the video?**

**Who is the Voice Actor?**

**Who is the Character?**

**What machinima is the Character from?**

**Who is the Director/ the one who uploaded the video?**

**The first person to leave a review with _all_ of the answers get 2 requests.**

**Thanks for the support, readers, and look forward to the next installment of 'Love: Reborn and Renewed'.**

**Until next time...**

**NIGHT SHADE**


	5. Intermission: Unintended Chaos

**Night Shade here!**

**Here's the Intermission, where we find out why some can never return.**

**And with my way, or rather, 'his' way, of explaining will either make you hate me or love me.**

**Now…ON WITH THE FIC!**

* * *

Chaos.

That is what I live for. My sole purpose. I am a messenger of Chaos, my very mind is Chaos.

Sometimes, when the insanity takes complete control, I _am_ Chaos.

However, that does not mean that I am denied of emotion. My Brother made sure of that. On calm nights, when I feel normal, I like to think, something that my usual self is incapable of doing. As I gaze upon the invisible moon, as always, my first musings are of my Brother. He is my opposite. He is Order. The 'creation' to my 'destruction'. If he is so perfect, then why am I here? Am I not just in his way of his precious little fights?

That's when the same explanation he tells me repeats in my warped mind: "_There must be a balance between everything good and everything bad. Like two sides of a coin, I am merely another version of you, and vice versa. One cannot exist with the other_".

Then tell me, Brother, what is the opposite of what I done?

I remember it well. I was out of control. I do not know why, but the insanity was particularly dominating this time. Usually, I just do some akin to an overdramatic jester, something annoying yet trivial, but this time, it was as if I need to prove that I am destructive after all.

I reached out, not knowing what I would grab, and felt whatever was in my grasp _crush_ as if it were an eggshell.

But I did not stop there. No…_it_ went far worse.

The insanity began to trace anything closely related to what I had just destroyed and, with a single, terrible thought, _erased them from existence._

I was scared. I had no control, yet at the same time, I enjoyed it. I heard the eruptions, the fires, the screams of the numerous beings that were gone, and I found _bliss_ in those moments.

Sometimes, I wonder which is the real me.

My Brother struck me down before I could cause more carnage. During the time I was oblivious to life, he tried to fix what I had caused, but it was in vain. When I came to, he struck me once again, this time with pure fury. It took him who knows how long to calm down, but to me, it took what seemed an eternity.

He explained what had happened. What I had crushed…was an entire _dimension_. He was not able to recover what I had done, but he was able to save a small fragment that escaped my wrath; with that tiny speck of life, he made it grow. He created a new timeline from where that fragment had left off, and he restored the memories of the ruined past into its history.

But that is all it will be: memories. My Brother had explained to how he was able to escort objects from one dimension to another: he would simply resonate with the realm's natural energy readings and become a part of it, like a deity. From there, he would take what he wanted and would either leave an exact replica or halt the flow of time and space in said realm until he was done, and then he would return everything back to normal. He never altered anything to fit his needs, and he left everything the way it was before.

What I had done just nullified that possibility. He can pull up the dimension at any time, but he can no longer interfere. His influence has ceased upon the realm until the new dimension's timeline occurs. He was devastated, not only by the fact that I had screwed up by such a colossal degree, but I had done it to a dimension so precious to him.

_I had erased the Hylians from existence._

Link, Zelda and Shiek, and Young Link, even their people…they were gone. Everything. Forever…and it is my entire fault.

…I am not afraid of my Brother. Yes, he can end my own life with a snap of his pure fingers, but he cannot since, as he put it, one cannot exist without the other.

No, I am not afraid of my Brother…but I do fear the Huntress.

Yes, I know that the Aran lady and the Hero of Time were becoming more than friends. I even saw them kiss for the first time…I was not stalking, by the way. I cannot bear to imagine what would to her if she found that the man she fell in love with was erased from the very fabric of Reality. I do not want to even _think_ about how she will react if she finds out that I am the culprit.

Also, I wonder how the Viewers will react.

…

Yes, I know you all exist. You all have been watching everything that has been going on from afar, knowing that it will not affect you in any way because to you, we do not exist. We are _fictional_. Well, guess what? My insanity has served me one positive service, and that is to give me the power to speak to you all.

Tell me, Viewers, why do you watch us? What joy do you get from looking through your Viewing Portals, learning what we do throughout our daily lives? Some of you even have the audacity to try to dictate what we do, who we are…

Who we love…

…

_WHY? WHAT IS IT ABOUT YOUR OWN LIFE THAT YOU MUST COME TO TAKE ACTION ON SOMETHING THAT YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO CONTROL? ARE WE THAT SUBMISSIVE, ARE YOU THAT SHALLOW? WHY, YOU DAMNED VIEWERS, WHY?_

**_ARE. YOU. NOT. ENTERTAAAAAAAAAAAAINED?_**

…

…

…

I do not care what you believe, or what you say. I have spoken my piece on how I feel. Now I must begin to redeem my honor.

I know what you all are thinking: 'Oh, why don't you just give a new Link the Old Link's memories so he and Samus can-'

_NO!_ I have done enough without even getting her involved. I will not tamper with Order willingly after I had caused so much Chaos…

Ha…hahaha…

_AHHHHHH…HAHAHAHA! DO YOU NOT SEE THE IRONY, VIEWERS? I HAVE BEGUN TO REGRET MY VERY REASON TO EXIST! HAHAHA, HEEHEEHEE, HOHOHO, THE PINEAPPLE OF WOE-IS-ME STRIKES DOWN UPON YOU ALL!_

…

This is what is meant by that my Brother made sure that I had emotions: so that I am able to understand. I know what will happen if we would just dump all of the memories of the past into a new Hero. He will forget himself, and he will become a past that does no longer exist. It matters not if he already knew about the history of the past, _the past does not exist_, leading to a rift through time and the dimension tearing itself apart to the point where ever Brother cannot fix it.

But there is a way…through Aran.

I cannot say more, thought I bet you all are begging to know. How does it feel, Viewers? Of course, you will find out eventually, but that fact that you do not know what goes on in my head must be _excruciating_.

Knowing your misfortunes delights me more than a monkey in a banana bath.

However, I will say this: I believe that while what I caused was unforgivable, it must have happen for a reason, like something very good will happen. What do you Viewers call this? It was…ah! Karma, yes that was it.

…the sun is starting to rise. I will begin to become my usual self soon. I look down at the mansion, hundreds of miles below me, and I now begin to wonder what the future holds for us. The Smashers, my Brother and I. Even you, Viewers, are something I expect will have an impact on our so-called _fictious_ world.

You know what? Who gives a flying f**k?

We are here, whether you believe we are real or not, and we all have a life of our own. Now we move onward to our future that we will carve out for ourselves. There will be laughter, tears, blood, awkward moments, epic moments, _SWEET RAVE PARTIES_!, and romance-slash adventure.

Oh, and Samlink. Plenty of that. That's pretty much why you all here, is it not?

So just sit back and watch as the metaphoric curtain goes up for the next part.

Lemme just say, it's gonna get-

…wait for it…

_CRRRRRRAAAAAAZZZZZYYYYYYY!_

…

Man, I love that word.

* * *

**I bet you were not expecting this, huh?**

**Chapter writing began: 12:30 am, Oct. 25****th.**

**Chapter writing ended: 2:07 am, Oct. 25****th****.**

**Revising/editing/proofreading done: none**

**Number of drafts: 1 (counting this one)**

**Level of Exhaustion: moderate going critical.**

**Wow, I just want to say that this was not how I planned the Intermission to go, but you know what? I think it worked better this way. If you do not know who was talking, especially by the end, then you need to stop reading and get your Smash Bros. on with Intense difficulty. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you for your continued support of my work.**

**Until next time…**


	6. REAL QUICK!

**Real Quick!**

**I'm gotten some reviews about how Toon Link will fit in if I had restored only one timeline. Allow me to explain: the Brother (I won't reveal names in case people haven't figured out who's who yet) did not ultimately time the timeline of a certain era…but the timeline of the **_**dimension's reality**_**. In other words, he restored what started from that fragment onward, including abnormalities in time (the timeline split). If people are still confused, feel free to p.m. me. Other than that, I think I made it pretty clear.**

**On another note, has anybody figured out my request offer from the Special Notice yet?**

**Also, for my first try at First Person View, how did I do? Did you enjoy my utter shatter of the fourth wall?**

**Reviews are my friends, just like you all, good readers. Thank you for your support.**

**Until next time…**


	7. Sneak Peak of Chapter 1

**...I'm evil, aren't I?

* * *

**"So...you're stuck here, too?"

"Yep..."

"...You're a genetically enhanced human, like myself?"

"...in a way, though I'm not sure that I'm really human."

"Same here."

The two figures kept walking down the hall, an awkward air around them ever since their little ''tussle" earlier. The second figure covertly blows out a small plume of noxious smoke from his mouth

"...And you're a bounty huntress?"

"...That a problem, _soldier_?"

"None at all. You beat me, fair and square. My kind of women indeed. However," he quickly added, sensing agitation and fury quickly rising from his 'companion', "you're taken, right?"

"...how...?"

"Trust me, I've been around enough to figure things out. Whoever this guy is, he's a lucky bastard."

Silence reigned again as the duo pressed against the wall of the metallic hallway, avoiding the strange, green and blue creatures that take up the massive ship. The two make their way to the bridge, where a cloaked figure assigned a few of the creatures, along with interesting looking robots, a cargo ship to a secret research facility.

"Okay, so here's a plan: you sneak onto the cargo ship and infiltrate-slash-blow up the lab."

"Why not you?"

"Simple, woman: as much heavy gear as I've got, I specialize in stealth and covert ops. I'll try to figure out what's going on here while you blow up their main supplies and info center."

"...sounds good. I'll see you around, I guess." As she made her way to the cargo hold, she turned around. "Hey..."

"What now?"

"How the hell did you not run out of bullets and grenades?"

The other smirked evilly and tapped his dark headband.

"Infinite ammo."

* * *

**...sorry to keep you waiting, but I've been really busy (plus my laptop CRAAASHED!). I'm getting started on this chapter already, but after this one, this story will be put on the back burner for a few weeks so I can catch up on my other stories, along with putting up some new ones before they leave my head. Thank you for your patience, my fellow readers.**

**Also, I'm giving away a 'Request Question' again, since NO ONE got the last one (for information on Request Question, see my profile). So here it is: In the great words of King Bumi, "What...is my name?" (P.S., those who ALREADY know my name are disqualified. Sorry DarkLordLink and Starkiller!)**

**Until next time...  
**


	8. Author OmakeUpdate

**Author Omake: Resurface!**

Barren. Everything seemed so barren; unkempt; almost dead if not for the smallest glimpses of sunlight every now and then, all because of a barrier. A barrier that has been the plague of all who wielded the creative streak, be it pen, brush, or camera. There is no warning for it; there is no permanent cure. It has felled many a great mind past, present, and future.

It is the Block.

The foreboding landscape was the effect of one such Block, who had taken one such author's mind by storm, even twisting the poor soul's creativity enough to give itself a personification. The Block took on the form of an old, scraggly undertaker, clothed in dark rags that reflected it purpose, and made the author's imagination its own personal graveyard. Marker after marker he made and placed; every single one representing an idea. Ideas that would have sparked such beautiful creations, made fantastic events that all would enjoy.

Each one made the Block gag in disgust. It was its job- no, his _privilege_- to place everything deep in the figurative ground. It started off light, pounding away at the author's subconscious, making him suffer mentally until he could not be bothered with the problems at the time and left them for future construction.

That's when the Block struck down the Author himself.

That was its proudest moment, and also the place of its most elegant tombstone. The Block hobbled over to it, its decrepit shovel over its hunched shoulder, and smiled its black-toothed grin as it admired the masterpiece. The marker was made of black marble with silver veins snaking through, the words to fallen etched in glowing, cobalt, rune-esque from- 'Here lies The Author of this Realm: even He was not able to defy Fate'.

The Block grinned even wider. Yes, it believed it was this Author's fate to cease his flow. He did not belong in the Realm he was contributing to, and there were other things that-

*BOOM*

The Block froze. That was a crack of thunder. Only The Block decided what can happen in this realm. _So why did the clouds above seem so angry?_ He was not the one caus-

*BOOOM*

The lightning that came before the deafening roar of the skies blinded The Block as it struck the majestic stone of the Author. Then just as quickly as they began, the disastrous sounds ceased. The clouds began to thin, making the land go from being covered in darkness to being simply blanketed by calm shadows that seemed to gracefully rush over the cracked ground of the graveyard. The Block looked at the remains of its once favored marker, reduced to molten rubble. It would have considered the strange events nothing, if not for the cobalt words merging together from the marble's ruined surface, forming one simple word that made The Block tremble with fear- 'ARISE'.

Before it could even gasp in surprise, the shadows that now gently covered the land raced toward the grave, each individual on outlined with a white, gray, of dark blue glow. They sunk into the earth in front of the former marker, creating a sound like none The Block had heard. Were the shadows screaming or singing? As they began to glow brighter, shadows moved faster and faster, their 'voices' rising in crescendo to The Block feared it would be the end of its hearing. As the last corporeal shadow went into the earth, the graveyard was silent once again. The Block slowly edged over to the grave, hoping that what it feared most was not coming true. After a time, nothing happened. The Block sighed in relief.

***ROOOOOOAARRRRRR**!*

A hand burst through the ground, along with the return of the shadow voices. The hand clawed at the earth, its skin tearing and peeling off from being so unused. An arm soon followed from the grave followed by a body, a body of a man that The Block hoped to never see again. The man stood from his former forced home and looked around, seeing the sorrowful land and the dreadful atmosphere that was somehow beginning to fade, much to The Blocks surprise.

"**…This is such poor scenery**," the man sighed, his soft, baritone voice laced with regret and a low tremble of power. "**How did I let it slip away from me?**" He paused, and then rose to his full height, standing tall and shoulders squared. "**…no. I shall not waste any more time.**" He raised his right hand as it began swirling with the colorful glows of the shadows before. "**Light up the Night.**" With a loud snap of his fingers, the energy from within himself shone forth. The sky began to clear, showing the beauty that was the night sky just after sunset. The earth was once again restored, the huge plains and hills that made up the Author's mindscape returning. Finally, the graveyard erupted, releasing the newly revived creations that spread throughout the land

As the balance was restored, the Block watched in shock, horror, and rage. "No!" it screeched, its eyes wide in anger. "All my work, GONE! I made sure to keep you down, you wretched human. You are not supposed to even be able to think about those things anymore! WHY DIDN'T YOU STAY DOW- urlk!" The Block was silenced by a cobalt ring of energy surrounding its neck and raising it off the ground. It watched as the Author snapped his fingers once again. Black, silver and cobalt energies embraced his entire being, creating his signature attire from the bottom up. Dark gray, heavy boots formed up to his calves; pants made of a tough fabric, colored black with glowing cobalt rune lines trailing the side; a silver long-sleeved shirt bleed onto his torso, followed by a dark, scaly battle vest made from the hide of a mystical creature he had defeated in battle; gauntlets of the strongest metal and the latest technology appeared on each upper limb, encasing his hands and forearms; a wispy scarf adorned his neck as if it were smoke, waving around as though there was a breeze; a coat, made as though it were a shadow itself, snaked its way from his shoulders to his ankles; finally, a simple black fedora with a wide brim formed on his head, casting a shadow to where only his mouth was seen.

The Block watched, terrified. Here was the Author it personally sent off course. It harassed him, told him to forget about his already made contributions, and placed in the grave of his own creation. He forgot one thing about all Authors, though.

"**Did you really think that I would stay down?**" Seeing the look of confirmation in the gravekeeper's eyes, the Author laughed, something that, to the trapped Block, sounded like the bells of doom ringing for its demise. "**You fool, you forget one thing. While there is not permanent cure for your despicable existence, there is one way to keep you from ever plaguing me**." The Author thrust his arm forward, and The Block zoomed forward, dragged by the energy ring on its neck. Its chest met the enclosed fist with great force as it wheezed and cried in pain.

"**Drive**," the Author continued. "**As long as I have the drive to do what I love to do, no matter how small that drive may be, I can come back and destroy you**." He held the crumpled form of The Block by the neck now, making it face him "**You can slow me down, you can bury my creations; you can try as hard as you like, but I will always bounce back up, stronger and better than ever**."

"H-how?" The Block whispered, crazed disbelief showing in its eyes as it began to fade. "I t-taken down many a-an aspiring author and made th-them dull and empty. H-How do you defy me?" The Author finally looked at it, and the Block finally saw his eyes. The Author's right eye was swirling with silver, and his left eye –or rather, where his left eye _should_ have been- was and empty socket of flesh, filled only by black, crackling energy.

The eyes of Light and Shadow.

"**That's easy**," The Author grinned, and grasped the Block's throat tighter and said the last words it would hear- "**YOU'RE MY _BITCH._**" With a sharp clench, the Author crushed its throat, and The Block was no more.

The Author turned and sat on the remains of his marker, looking up at the moonlit sky, his voice losing its cold edge. "I was in there for far too long, wasn't I? So many people actually liked my creations, but I let the negatives get the best of me. The ideas even stopped coming. I could not put together anything that would make the Viewers happy. Hell, I bet a few of them are pissed that they are reading this instead of an actual update while others are wondering what the hell is going on? …but now I'm back. No more distractions. I'm focused and determined to finish what I started. If I'm lucky, I'll have something ready by Tuesday." He jumped back to his feet and checked his left gauntlet for a confirmation of the date. "...damn, almost a year has passed since I did anything." He closed his eyes in concentration and the scenery vanished and was replaced with a large room which was empty except for a desk, a chair, and a blue laptop.

The Author walked over and sat, placing his vest and coat on the chair and his hat on the desk. A pair of silver eyeglasses appeared on the bridge of his nose as he finally began to relax, his anger and coldness towards The Block replaced with the calm, soothing patience he was well known for. The laptop booted up, its camera scanning the being in front of it. "_Analysis complete. Scan results: entity known as alias NightShade, The Patient One,_" the laptop spoke in a monotone voice. "_Greetings, Master Nintai. It has been a while since you have accessed me. How may I be of service?_"

The Author smiled. "Hey there, Proto," he replied before popping his knuckles and flexing his fingers. "It's time to get to work."


	9. Chapter 1: Confrontations

**Author's Notes: I know, I know. It's been a long time, but I've finally got around to finishing up this next chapter. There have been quite a few things happening since I last took the time to anything, let alone focus on just this story, but I'll explain after the chapter. So, here it is; the first chapter of my most popular story, 'Love, Reborn and Renewed'.**

…**ON WITH THE FIC!**

* * *

She stared at the glowing…thing, for a lack of a better word. Samus had been staring blankly at the glowing shape, constantly shifting forms like some kind of divine amoeba. She had become pretty blank herself over the past few years. In fact, if her memories served her correct, the last time she showed any positive emotion was when she got back from the tourna-

…she shook herself out of that train of thought. She did not want to think of that place again, for it always led to…him.

'_Dammit! Even when I'm trying not to, I still can't stop thinking about him!_' She fought back tears from ducts that had not been used for a long time. She remembers all too well what happened. She remembers how it suddenly felt like her heart was ripped in two. She remembers how her precious stone, given to her by…him…suddenly shattered, shards of emerald and gold littering her bedroom. Worst of all, she remembers that somehow, she knew that she would not be able to see…him…again.

'…_It's not fair!_' she screamed in her mind. She was so _close_, so close to having what she had always wanted, always needed, and then it was abruptly taken away from her, and she couldn't do anything about it. She never questioned how she knew…'_L-Link *sob!*_' was gone. She never thought the possibility that it could have been a nightmare or something of the sort. She never thought that it could have been the side effect of being contained in a metal hunk floating through space.

She never thought those things because they would have never made her heart hurt so much. Her heart, which would beat for him and her, was now hers alone.

She spent three days and three nights lying on her bed after the realization hit her. She wailed, cursed, sobbed, and thrashed around to try to alleviate the pain and grief. Nothing worked, and she knew why- Link was gone, and he took a piece of her soul with him.

From that day, she withdrew. She focused on her profession; what she did best. She refined her skills in and out of her suits. She even made her custom Paralyzer function as a Plasma Whip. She became feared for her coldness; for her ruthless aggression against her foes and bounties. When she entered a building even in her Zero Suit, everyone stayed away. No one approached her.

She had actually dreamed of this before. It was a world where she was known as the best, where everyone either feared or respected her; she did not care which. When she first dreamt of this, she was not happy, but she was satisfied. That changed after the previous Tournament. In the dream, only her enemies feared her, but all respected her. The biggest changes of all, however, was the green-garbed blonde man holding her in a tight embrace, the matching pairs of rings on their fingers, and the little bundle of love that she held ever so dearly… It was only thanks to a good friend that she was able to break out her depression and resume her life before the incident, if still a little dull and melancholic.

She stared at the glowing…thing, for a lack of a better word. Samus had been staring blankly at the glowing shape, constantly shifting forms like some kind of divine amoeba.

She knew what it was, though. That one good friend who helped her find her old self again was the same one who was able to keep contact with her- Fox McCloud. Luck would have it that their dimensions overlapped at a small section. It was not enough to where they could make physical contact, but they were able to make special frequencies to radio each other. From their conversation the other day, The Star Fox leader explained that a strange glowing object, much like the one the huntress was staring at, appeared on their ship. Falco, being the brash avian that he is, actually touched the damn thing and vanished with a flash of light. After a few minutes of panicking (especially by the newest Star Fox member/Fox's girlfriend Krystal), Falco was able to use his communicator to explain what happened.

It was the bird's answer that had Samus staring at the amoeba, or actually, portal. It was a portal to Smash Manor, and the new Tournament. It brought back all of those emotions that she held back. It brought back the memories of her wonderful times within the Manor and its tenants. All of the amazing and hard fought battle that she partook in soared through her mind's eye. Hell, even Peach and all of her creepy, Sapphic insanity brought a small twinkle of mirth in her eyes. Finally, her favorites- when she first talked to her Hero, how they teased, annoyed, supported, and started to love each other. So many emotions from her time at the Smash Tournaments; so much love and sorrow from seeing Link's smiling face one more time.

Did she want to fight in this new 'Brawl' Tournament and see her old friends again? Of course! Could she bare not to see her beloved again? '_…Not a chance,_' she thought, sitting on the edge of her bed, bringing her knees to her chest.

Samus had been staring blankly at the glowing portal, constantly shifting forms like some kind of divine amoeba. It was slowing starting to fade little by little, signaling to the huntress that her decision must be made soon. She sighed aloud. Her heart could not take it if her Hero was not there, not when she couldn't feel his presence in her soul. She should have told him of her feelings long before the last night. Now he won't be there. She'll never be able to hear his voice say those three simple words back to her. The more she thought about, the more she did not want to go back. It even brought back more questions. If Link was truly gone, what happened to Zelda, Young Link, and Ganondorf? Not that Samus cared for the latter, but would they be there if their Hero was not? She ran her hand through her hair and let out a frustrated sigh.

"I can't go back," she lamented. "I-I can barely hold myself together here with the fact that he's gone! It's too hard!" she cried out, letting a few tears escape her beautiful blue eyes. "It won't…it won't be-"

*_**thu-thump!**_*

Samus froze. She felt it. It was very faint, almost ghost-like, but it was there! That glorious pulse that connected her to-

_***thu-thump!***_

Her heart soared. "He-he's alive?" She choked out, her emotions bursting through her long-erected barriers as tears poured down her cheeks.

_***thu-thump!***_

Yes! There was no denying it! This was the exact same wonderful feeling that her heart sorely missed! He's alive! Her Hero was there for her! She had to go the Tournament-

Samus froze, this time in horror. "THE PORTAL!" she all but screeched. It was fading! She was about to touch it when another horrified look came upon her face. "MY SUIT!" she scrambled back to her suit's stasis pod and tore the chamber door open. After a few rapid jabs at a hidden keypad, her suit dissolved and reformed around her, fully synchronizing on the fly. As the Varia Suit finishing materializing, she launched herself at the portal, her armored hand just reaching as the portal vanished, taking one frazzled, hectic, and joyous Samus Aran with it.

* * *

Black.

Black as far as she could, well, couldn't see.

Samus was thrown in a loop at this point. For the past two Tournaments, Master Hand always greeted her before she stepped into his realm. He did so with all participants, if she remembered correctly, within the Final Destination Stage. From the looks, or rather, lack, of her surroundings, the huntress figured that she was in the gloved deity's domain. But what happened to it?

"Samus Aran…" a voice cried out faintly from all around her. Samus immediately was put on guard, her arm cannon charging and aiming at the landscape. Then she recognized the voice. It was weak, but there was still a small echo of great power left in the voice's lilt.

"Master Hand? Is that you?" Samus asked in confusion. "What's going on? What the hell happened to-"

"Please calm yourself, Samus Aran" said Master Hand, his voice struggling to sound louder than just a whisper. "A great evil has awoken in my realm. It has taken over the lands, sealed away my brother, and…" he paused as a vision of him appeared in Samus' view but with the gruesome addition of golden chains pierced through the back of his…_hand_ and into his knuckles, "...and has taken me as a prisoner and a corrupted figurehead.

"I am using the last of my own will to warn all of the Smashers. I beg of you, Samus Aran, with the help of your fellow fighters, destroy the evil and release my brother and I." the vision in front of her began to spasm, the chains beginning to retract and pull him away. "H-Hurry! I haven't much time!" The deity snapped his fingers as best as he could, and another portal opened up as his visionary self faded from existence.

Samus stayed still, taking everything in. She sighed and shook her head in exasperation. "Dammit, whatever happened to just doing a tourney?" Despite all of her complaining, she was excited. Once she found Link, they could fight together, slashing and blasting their foes to oblivion. Not to mention how when her Hero fights, he gets a little sweaty, making his skin glisten and his clothing (*coughcoughtights!cough*) stick to his sinewy muscles and his taut, round-

Her face burned up to the point that her visor began to fog up from the intense heat of her full-body blush. She's had those thoughts before; now was not the time to…continue as it were. Shaking her head once more, she focused on her new 'mission' to destroy this new evil…

"Wait a minute," Samus stalled, "…_grr_, he could have at least given me a description or even a freaking name!" she ranted. Sure, she's had jobs that were vaguer, but this was supposed to be a damn Tournament, not a potential war! "…Whatever. The point is that we need to save the world; on the bright side, at least there's a bunch of people here who do that for a living." As she finally floated for the portal and vanished once more, Master Hand's voice came back for one last message.

"Be warned, Samus Aran….the heroes you remember…may not be…who you believe…"

* * *

*_shuffle shuffle shuffle_*

He was on some kind of ship, that much was certain. Part of him was mentally kicking himself for touching that damn glowing…amoeba, for a lack of a better description. It started as just a simple tournament that he had been selected to be in. Now here he was, tasked with helping rid evil in _a whole different freaking dimension_! "Could it get any more difficult? Oh yes it can!" He grumbled in his gruff voice. "My guns either don't work or are gone, and I can't find my favorite knife." He grumbled some more. What's next, they take away his cig-

'…_oh please, no!_' He immediately searched himself as quickly as he could without moving his disguise. '_No…no, no nonono!_' He paused, and finally gave up, a manly tear slowly making its way down his face.

It was safe to assume that one Solid Snake was not in a good mood.

*_shuffle shuffle shuffle_*

Snake slowly made his was around the metal hallways under his favorite disguise. That was one good point he had so far in this _freaking dimension_! Not only was he able to find it, but he could call upon it anytime he wanted it! '_What did Otacon call it? …Hammerspace, that's it._' The soldier didn't understand how it worked, nor did he care to know. All that mattered was that his cardboard box disguise, along with all of his explosives, was ready at any time. '_…it still amazes me after all these years, after all the money and manpower and technology, this box is still the ultimate sneaking tool in my arsenal._' He smirked at the thought before continuing his way.

*_shuffle shuffle shu-_*

He stopped as a bright flash appeared in the hallway adjacent to him. He flushed his beloved box against the wall as a figure appeared from the light. He immediately began analyzing this potential friend or foe. '_Humanoid, may be human. High-tech armor colored metallic orange, possibly life sustaining or self repairable to a degree. Looks pretty durable to hostile climates. Right arm taken up by what looks like a cannon; looks like it can deal some major boom. Face visor indicate possibility of pilot; also indicate different arrays of vision. Sleek, streamlined, outward positioned chest plate…high possibility of female pilot.'_ He remained stock still as the armored being looked around, its visor switching to different hues of reds, blues, and white until it suddenly whirled around and STARED at him, its arm cannon pointed at his box. Snake held his breath. As much as he would like to believe that he could take this thing on, there was no way to evade any attack from the distance between them. He did not know how long he was a gunpoint. Could have been a few seconds or a whole hour, but he was more focused on trying to figure out a way to get the hell out of Dodge if this armored one attacked.

Finally, it lowered its weapon. "It's just a box," it spoke, the voice garbled and static-heavy, but Snake could hear the distinct timbre that could only belong to a female. The now confirmed woman turned around and stalked down the hall and out sight. Snake let loose his held-in breath and immediately dialed in his Codec. He waited for a second until he heard the familiar ringing. Otacon picked up; he was actually the perfect person for some help since he actually looked up every single fighter participating. Again, how Otacon found out, Snake did not know or care.

"Otacon, I got a woman here in some sort of power suit."

Snake's informant slipped in a bit of his 'otaku-ness'. "_Oro?_ How'd you know she's a woman?" Not hearing a reply, he continued. "Anyway, I believe that you just encountered Samus Aran, the most renowned bounty hunter, or huntress, if you will, in her galaxy. She has an Arm Cannon that can dish out different weapons in her arsenal, like ice beams, a lightning grapple, and her infamous Charge Shot. If you get hit, you can kiss your ass goodbye."

Snake smirked, his eyes sparking with anticipation. "Oh really? Sounds like my kind of woman," he mused. He was so caught in his conversation that he did not notice the figure coming behind him.

The soldier could practically hear Otacon's cringe. "Oh, I wouldn't risk it, Snake. Aran is deadly with a capital 'D'. After Space Pirates killed her parents, she was raised by the Chozo and trained in the fighting arts, along with being physically and mentally enhanced to beyond even superhuman capabilities. Through all of her adventures in deep space, she's seen things and been places that you and I can't even imagine."

Snake shrugged. "Okay, she's a capable warrior. Plus, those stories would make some good pillow talk." He let out a small chuckle, still not noticing the figure behind him, its trademark cannon pointed directly at his back, the muzzle glowing with the heat coming from it.

Otacon, however, could hear the tell-tale sounds of a weapon powering up, and paled. "Again, Snake, I shouldn't be talking. Besides-" he was interrupted by a tongue of flames bursting from the aforementioned huntress' weapon and swallowed up the box, burning it to a crisp. The remains of the box settled onto Snake, who survived with only somewhat charred hair and a near heart attack. Otacon continued, "It seems that Samus doesn't want to talk at the moment…Good luck trying to stay alive." The otaku cut off the link, leaving Snake at the mercy of an extremely miffed bounty huntress.

The soldier slowly stood up, his hands held in surrender, and turned to face his aggressor. "So…I take it you probably don't have any tags I can take?" He drawled.

Samus glared at her prey. "That can wait for the pillow talk, asshole!" Instead of simply launching an energy shot, she simply plunged her cannon into his gut, knocking the wind out him and sending him flying towards the end of the hall.

Snake was able to land on his feet, albeit unsteadily. He pulled out a couple of grenades and held them in his hands, pins still intact. He rushed towards the huntress while ducking under a high kick, then launched his right knee into her midsection. Despite her armor, Samus was surprised by the power of his attack and folded over his knee, not noticing that he dropped one of the grenades in between them. Snake flipped over her helmet and drove a few heel drops into her helm's crown, forcing the suited woman to her knees as he spring boarded off her back and landed behind Samus, tossing the last grenade ahead of him.

As Samus got back to her feet, the first grenade that Snake dropped detonated, damaging the Varia Suit and launching her backwards, right into the waiting soldier. Snake swung both his fists into Samus shoulder blades, stopping her momentum. He grabbed her from behind and lifted her up and over his shoulder as he turned around and launched a spinning kick to her falling form, flinging her towards the final grenade.

Samus could not do anything as the grenade exploded as she fell on top of it. The propulsion from the boom spun her in the air, making her land roughly on her back. Her suit was running an emergency diagnosis. Her torso had taken moderate to high damage and her self-repair system was now offline in that section. Her heat and x-ray visions were down due to the high- pressure heat and the dual shockwaves. Nothing major, but she underestimated her enemy and paid the price. '_Such tactics and precision; he even planned ahead and practically ragdolled me into his explosives! I didn't have a chance to counter._' She looked up and saw Snake holding his back in discomfort, no doubt from picking up and tossing her heavy armor around. She didn't waste time and quickly launched a 'Smash Missle' that made a beeline to where she aimed- right at Snake's abdomen.

Snake was actually picked up by the Missile and was carried before it exploded, sending him into the air. Samus was right under him, jumping up and drilling the ball of her boot into his head, followed by rolling into her Morph Ball form and leaving a bomb for him to land on as she moved out of the way. She turned to see and hear him cry out in pain; she dashed over and attacked with a shoulder ram to his side, again flinging him away like he had done to her.

Snake, battered and charred like his opponent, saw her run over and rapidly pulled out his remote missile and fired it at her. Samus jumped over the missile, powering up her Charge Shot. She was not prepared for the missile she dodged to swerve around and hit her legs, causing her to lose her footing and making her slide towards Snake, who had pulled out a FREAKING RPG LAUNCHER and aimed it at her head. Having no choice, she aimed her cannon right at the weapon and launched her shot just as he let loose the rocket-propelled-grenade.

The explosion that followed somehow sent them both soaring in the same direction, the force making them plow through a couple of walls. They tumbled through the last hole and collapsed in a smoking heap, Samus on top of the soldier. They laid there for a while until Snake spoke up: "Okay, you win. Now get the hell off me."

Samus, whose armor and Charge Shot absorbed the brunt of the explosion, was actually pretty fine compared to Snake, who had quite a few burns. She got up and once more pointed her cannon at the prone man. "Alright, now tell me who you are."

Snake grumbled in frustration. "Name's Snake. Touched some weird thing that brought me here, talked to a giant glove, and was told to beat the bad guys. Happy now?" He was relieved when she lowered her weapon and extended her other hand to help him up. "Finally, a break."

Then the ship rumbled, and suddenly they were surrounded by strange creature made of green and purple, their eyes glowing red, and a majority of them wielding swords, guns, and even boomerangs.

"…or not," Snake sighed. He just got his ass kicked by this space chick; now he has to deal with these things! He slowly turned to Samus "How's your armor?"

"Slowly recovering. Cannon's down at the moment, and my recovery system just rebooted. I can take them in close-quarter, though."

"No need. Get behind me." Samus complied reluctantly. Snake reached into one of his pouches and felt around, still not used to the fact that he could fit so many weapons in such a small space. Finally finding his weapon of choice at the moment, he was about to pull it out when the beings enclosing them spoke in monotone unison.

"UNKNOWN ENTITIES, YOU ARE TRESPASSING ON THE PROPERTY OF THE ANCIENT MINISTER. SURRENDER TO THE PRIMID FORCE OR BE EREDICATED."

Snake paused. "…that," he began, pulling out his grenade launcher, holding it against his hip, "was really creepy." He spun around and shot a round passed Samus and into the crowd behind her, blasting the Primids away in a shower of flames and shadow bugs. "GO! NOW!" He shouted as he spent two more shots at each side of the opening he had just made. Samus sped past the horde of creatures, Snake right behind and still launching rounds behind him.

They ran down halls, dodging their new enemies when they could and blasting them away with Samus' shots, missiles and flamethrower and Snake's hand grenades, his launcher, and some remote detonated C4, the latter having an ungodly amount of ammunition. Unfortunately, they ran into a dead end, the Primid horde quickly gaining and ready to destroy.

Snake cursed under his breath. "My gear won't be able to get them all at once, which is the only way we'll survive. Please tell me you have something!"

Samus, to Snake's confusion, had her cannon raised, a white glow emanating from it as a stasis ring appeared around the barrel. "I never thought I would get such a perfect lining! You, bearded asshole, get behind me or stay where you are, I don't care, but I'll take care of this!" Her cannon was becoming blindingly white as Snake ducked for cover, pulling out his spare box and taking refuge under it. Samus grinned maniacally as the monsters got closer. "Time to test my latest power. ZERO BEAM: **FIRE!**"

To say that the Primids were blown away would be an understatement. The frontal wave was instantly disintegrated while the rest were shredded apart by the intense energy wave. The beam ceased after ten seconds, leaving a demolished hallway and melted girders in its wake.

Samus blinked at the destruction. "…Damn. Deus Ex Machina, eat your heart out." She deadpanned as she turned around to see Snake putting away his box. "Where the hell did you get that? Never mind that, where the hell do you put it away?"

Snake paused, stoking his beard in thought, and then shrugged. "Don't know; just know it works."

Samus sighed. "Oh well. Now we need to figure out a way out of this ship."

"Whoa, whoa, lady. What's that 'we' that you said?" Snake asked.

"Well, yeah. You snuck up on me, and I kicked your ass. That means you have to listen to what I say as a companion."

"What kind of half-assed excuse is that? And I didn't sneak up on you. I was already her in this _thrice-damned freaking dimension!_" He got right in Samus' visor. "Look, I'm tired, my guns can't do shit, and I don't have my smokes…screw it. Where to?"

The huntress smirked. "Lead the way," she said, stepping aside and gesturing with her hand. Snake's eye twitched, then he sighed once more and began to move when sparks began to fly out of Samus' cannon. "What the f-" she never got to finish as her armor suddenly fell apart reveal the woman in all of her Zero-Suited glory. She looked at her Varia Suit, lying on the floor in pieces. "…SON OF A BITCH! The damn beam blew up my damn suit and overloaded the damn circuits! It'll take forever to put back together without a huge power source." As she paced down the hall in a full rant, neither she nor her companion noticed the tiny, colorful stick figures come out of a portal, pick up the pieces of her precious armor, and disappear back into the portal. "-and I have to find a place to work on the repairs and…SNAKE!" she screeched, "What happened to my freaking suit?" Hearing no response, she turned to the gruff man, who was staring where the malfunction took place with glazed. She snapped her fingers in front of his face. "Snake? Hey, you alright?"

Snake stared forward and smirked lecherously. "Praise The Patient One for spandex jumpsuits."

*SLAP!*

* * *

They made their way down the hall, one of them with a glowing red handprint in his cheek. There was an awkward silence between the two. Samus, still flustered and angry, decided to break the silence.

"…So...you're stuck here, too?"

"Yep..."

"...You're a genetically enhanced human, like myself?"

"...in a way, though I'm not sure that I'm really human."

"Same here."

The two figures kept walking down the hall, an even more awkward air around them ever since their little ''tussle" earlier. The second figure, finally having access to his calming tobacco, covertly blows out a small plume of noxious smoke from his mouth.

"...And you're a bounty huntress?"

"...That a problem, _soldier_?"

"None at all. You beat me, fair and square. My kind of women indeed. However," he quickly added, sensing agitation and fury quickly rising from his 'companion', "you're taken, right?"

She blinked. "...how...?"

"Trust me, I've been around enough to figure things out. Whoever this guy is, he's a lucky bastard."

Silence reigned again as the duo pressed against the wall of the metallic hallway, avoiding the troublesome remainder of Primids that took up the massive ship. The two make their way to the bridge, where a cloaked figure assigned a few of the creatures, along with interesting looking robots, a cargo ship to a secret research facility.

"Okay, so here's a plan: you sneak onto the cargo ship and infiltrate-slash-blow up the lab."

"Why not you?"

"Simple, woman: as much heavy gear as I've got, I specialize in stealth and covert ops. I'll try to figure out what's going on here while you blow up their main supplies and info center. Chances are that they took you armor there as well."

Samus couldn't find any fault to that plan. "...sounds good. I'll see you around, I guess." As she made her way to the cargo hold, she turned around. "Hey..."

"What now?"

"How the hell did you not run out of bullets and grenades?"

The other smirked evilly and tapped his dark headband.

"Infinite ammo."

* * *

She was now crawling her way through the ventilation shafts of the research facility. The robots the swarmed the place looked much tougher than the Primids, so she took a leaf out of the bearded bastard's book and stuck to the spy route. She found a few rooms along the way, along with seeing what looked like bombs, and she could have sworn that she heard an evil laugh that sounded dangerously familiar.

'_What exactly is going on? Who is this Ancient Minister? And if that laugh before belonged to who I think it does, why is he helping him?_' Samus had so many questions, along that sent pangs of worry to her heart: '_Where is Link?_'

She had not forgotten Master Hand's last warning, but she did not understand it. All she knew was that thing was for certain: she was going to find the others, defeat the evil, and confront her love and confess. She just hope they both survive passed this whole ordeal to begin with.

* * *

**Chapter one is done! I know a few people are annoyed about how long it took, but I'm only human! Since last March (when I left the sneak peek), I moved to a different state, met my long distance girlfriend of close to three years for the first time, along with her family, settled in, went job-hunting (which I just barely got accepted for a job), and dealt with my family who doesn't like the fact that I moved away from them (granted, I didn't tell them I moved until I got to my destination, so that's my fault). Listen, readers, I love writing these stories, I really do, but I do need to face the facts that I'm now 20 years old (my birthday was January 3rd). I'll continue writing, but I need to make an honest living and start providing for my family, old and new (her parents practically consider me family). Don't worry, hopefully the next chapter will be out in the next month or so, since I know what I'm going to write next. As I mentioned earlier, I finally got a job (YAY!) that's a graveyard shift, so I'll be writing and updating in my spare time.**

**Also, after the next chapter, I'll be focusing more on re-writing my other works, especially my 'Pokemon' stories. Another thing is that I have a new riddle for the Special Request challenge I put out a while ago. Whoever gets this riddle right gets a special request to ask me any favor for my stories, be it favorite shipping (excluding main) or self-insert, etc. Here it is: There is a house with all four sides facing north. A bear comes and demolishes the house, leaving the walls all still facing north. What color is the bear? Whoever gets the true answer gets the request.**

**And now, for something completely different. I'm gonna answer some reviews!**

**Lolita: …Seriously, what are you trying to say? I don't understand your sentences at ALL. I just get that you want LinkxSamus…please look at your reviews and tell me what you're trying to say in clear sentences.**

**Rinku588: I see that you are prone to violence. No matter, for I have honored your request and finished the chapter. However, if you're still feel like threatening me *puts on sunglasses and unleashes the BIG ASS SWORD OF OVERKILL* Come at me, bro! By the way, Moe from 'The Simpsons' called: he wants his knife back.**

**TX17: Sorry for making you wait so long. I truly hope that you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Kurai Hitokiri: Have I mentioned that I love your reviews? I do, along with your stories. Thanks for the support!**

**Dark Lord Link: Where the hell would I be without you, Blair? Thanks for your support from the very beginning, and I hope that I'll continue to have it in the future! Just remember to keep _Kibbles (evil beast!)_ away from me!**

**To all my readers: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please feel free to leave a review. Let me know if there's anything that you liked, where you think I need to improve, and so on. Thank you all for reading and for your support.**

**Until next time..**


	10. Chapter 2: A Different View :To Believe:

**Um…yeah…about that 'update in one month' thing…my bad. Rinku588, you have every right to bitch me out. I seriously dropped the ball, but here's to trying to get back on track yet again. This chapter's a bit on the short side, but for good reason. Anyway, let's get to it.**

…**ON WITH THE FIC!**

* * *

Pain. Pure, agonizing pain. There was no other way of describing it as bluntly as that.

How long has it been since he had felt anything else? Days? Weeks? Even longer? He didn't know, and he certainly did not care. As much as he could handle, as much as he resisted, he just wanted the pain to end.

As if hearing his thoughts, the machine booted up once more, sending a searing bolt through his small body. He screeched as the unwanted sensation lifted him up, coursed to his very core and steal his power.

If he were able to think at the moment, he would have found it ironic. Sending massive volts of electricity just to steal it back? A bit counter-productive, but apparently his kind was potent enough to keep a metropolitan city up and running for a long time, so all the more reason to…'harvest' his.

Finally, the horrible jolts stopped, and Pikachu slumped down to the bottom of the incubator he was kept in. He kept back his tears as memories raced through his, as they always did when 'they' began to use him as a power source…

* * *

"_B-Big bro?"_

_Pikachu turned around from his perch on the moonlit balcony to see his pre-evolutionary form shuffling up to him. Pichu had quickly latched on during the Melee Tourney, as he arrived late and had no one to talk to (Most of the humans did not understand him, the giant ape was usually sleeping, Yoshi and Kirby only talked about food, and Mewtwo and Jigglypuff scared him silly, the former because…he's Mewtwo, and the latter because she get a little slap-happy when someone falls asleep around her…)_

"_Ah, Chu-chu!"Pikachu exclaimed as the smaller mouse blushed at the nickname. "How's it going? Did you get enough to eat before Yoshi and Kirby devoured everything?" He chuckled lightly. They both had to rush since the two eaters concurred to go all out before Captain Falcon's big speech._

"_U-uh-huh," nodded Pichu as he looked down at his feet. After a few seconds of an uneasy silence, he spoke up again. "I…I don't think I will be coming back…"_

_Pikachu's eyes widened in surprise. "Huh? Why not? I know that you're not exactly the strongest fighter, but you were doing great in your lasts few matches. For Mew's sake, you got _Bowser's_ respect, and that guy is as stubborn as a Primape!"Pikachu boasted as he watched his friend let out a small giggle before continuing. "Chu-chu, I won't ask you stay. It isn't my right to make you, but I at least want to know why you don't want to in the first place."_

_Pichu fidgeted for a while before answering. "I want to strong like you," he confessed, his little voice still soft, but holding a sense of budding confidence. "I know I still have a long way to go, but being here has taught me that I can do it." He waddled towards his 'brother' and jumped up to his side and plopped down. "I remember the stories that you told me about your travels and you trainer. They sounded so wonderful, and you two got along so well, even if you didn't like him at first._

"_Do you remember what you said about the first day with him, about the storm and flock of Spearow?"Pikachu stayed silent as the little mouse continued. "You said that when you looked into his eyes, you saw fire: fire that would never blind others but instead be a beacon of hope; A fire that would never burn but instead bring the warmth of care and comfort. You said…that it was the fire of a strong soul" Pichu lifted his head up to stare up at the crescent moon, his eyes shining with tears and determination. "What you didn't know was that I saw that same fire in your eyes, too, big bro. I don't want to come back until I am strong enough, and to do that, I'm gonna work hard and find a trainer like your _Pika-Pi_, and then I'll on a lot of adventures!" Pichu shouted childishly, his shy nature leaving for a while to act like the kid he really is._

_Pikachu sighed. "Pichu," he started, making the younger one pause with the use of his actual name. "I'm glad that you want to be like me, but that will only take you so far." He, too, looked up at the moon and gazed at it. "To be strong, you must believe."_

"_Huh?" Pichu tilted his head in confusion._

"_You must believe," the older mouse repeated as he stood up and crossed his arms over his chest. "I am strong because _Pika-Pi_ believed in me. _Pika-Pi_ is strong because I believe in him. However, that's not the main reason. We are strong because we believe in ourselves as only we can."_

"…_huh?" Pichu repeated._

_Pikachu rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Chu-chu," he started as he patted the baby Pokemon's crown, "you need to believe, not like how you believe in me, nor how I believe in you. You must believe in yourself. That is the first true sign of a strong soul. Do you understand now, silly?" he inquired as he pressed his finger against the other's chest._

_Pichu paused in thought, then, as if the metaphorical light bulb flicked on, he perked up in glee. "O-oh! Yeah, yeah! You're saying that while it's fine that we use each other to get strong, I need to believe in myself and never give up my belief to get even stronger?"_

"_Close enough, but you get the gist of it," said the bigger mouse as he jumped off the ledge and waddled his way back into the manor. Pichu quickly followed suit as they made their way back to their room. Pikachu looked down at the newest member of his personal family and could not help but smile. '_Chu-chu…I look forward to your future._'_

"_Big bro?"_

"_Hmm?"_

"_Why does Jigglypuff seem upset around you all the time?"_

_Pikachu slightly blanched and laughed sheepishly, quickly rubbing the back of his head as they continued their way. "Well, it involves myself, her, _Pika-Pi_ and his friends, and that insufferable marker of hers…"_

* * *

Tears slowly made their way down the mouse's cheeks, sizzling as they passed his swollen and abused pouches. Pikachu missed his little brother; of that, there no question, but he was damn glad that Pichu was not here. The pain was enough by himself. He could not bear to think if the little mouse was subjected to this torture as well. He slowly got on all fours once more despite knowing that he will wind up at the bottom of the container again. He would not give up. He would persevere and get out of this one way or another.

With the impending whirring of ignition, the machine once more sent him in a realm of newfound agony as it absorbed more of his energy. This time, Pikachu stood his ground, gnashing his fangs together as he tried to overcome the abrasive flow of green voltage. "Pi…ka…CHUUUUUUUUUUU!" With a roar of determination, he pushed his own bolts of blue and gold outward, halting the flow and stopping the procedure.

It did not last long, however, as the machine whirred to the point that it had begun to buzz and crackle. With one nasty, overpowered surge, the opposing electricity of Pikachu was taken once more and absorbed, sending the Pokemon to yet another level of pain as he was lifted to the center of the canister.

He did not notice that while he was being sucked dry yet again, the entrance to the chamber they were keeping him in opened to let someone in. He did not notice the flash of red crashing into and shattering his glass prison. He did, however, notice the slender arms holding him in a familiar embrace, along with the potent scent of Moon Stones. He wearily looked up to see not only the impassive face of a stranger, but the clearly concerned eyes of Samus Aran.

"Pikachu? Pikachu, can you hear me?" cried the huntress. Pikachu nodded his head slowly. Now that he was out of the canister, the pain had stopped, but was quickly replaced with the overwhelming sensation of heavy fatigue.

"Pi…kaaa…"

"It's okay. They won't hurt you anymore. We'll get out of here together." As soon as the words left her mouth, the mouse noticed a deep blue glow that surrounded them both, along with the white chain that appeared from thin air and connected to them like a life-line. The glow left the two Smashers and gathered into a ball as the chain separated in half and encircled the sphere, leaving what looked like miniature, majestic blue orb with white rings.

The pair stared at it until Pikachu decided to forgo all caution and pick it up. The orb suddenly broke apart once more into a glow that embraced only the Pokemon as it quickly seeped into his body. He could feel it recovering his energy, removing his injuries, and giving him such a rush that he felt as good as new! "Pika!" squeaked Pikachu as jumped in joy. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Samus sigh in relief.

The sound of a siren brought them back to reality as the entrance was overtaken by large robots. Pikachu crouched down in anger as he watched the optical sensors of his new enemies lock on to him and his new partner.

"Are you okay to fight?" he heard Samus shout as she readied a silver weapon in her hand.

Pikachu answered by charging forward. "…!" Fresh bolts of his natural electricity surrounded him in a golden shroud. He had held on like he said he would. He would not disappoint himself by not getting even with these mechanical nuisances. With a powerful pounce, he shot straight at the mechanical blockade, knowing that he and Samus would get out of here and find everyone else. He had a feeling that there was something even bigger going on, but with everyone working together and giving it their all, they could take on everything.

Just as he had believed.

"PIKAAAA….**CHUUUUUUUUUUUU!**"

* * *

**I…did not like writing this chapter, but it had to be done. Pikachu is one of those characters that have enough of a personality that you don't have to come up with almost everything from scratch (unlike, say, Capt. Falcon, or Olimar), but is also able to be played with enough that you can add some more depth. It wasn't that it was hard to add depth to the little guy, though. It was that it was hard to describe him in the situation he was in. Negative scenarios with characters like Pikachu are best if there is heartbreak and loss, like when Ash 'died' in 'Pokemon: The First Movie' *sniff!*. Stuff like inducing pain and pseudo-torture? Some fans don't even like seeing or even hearing about their favorite characters hurt. How do you think I felt when I was _writing_ it?**

**Again, I am deeply sorry that this came out so late (at least it wasn't ten months…), but I do hope that you enjoy this chapter. Now time to answer some reviews!**

**Rinku588: 1.) The sunglasses are inspired by the Blues Brothers, not by Douche Nukem (yes, you read that right) and the sword from Legend of Zelda. 2.) I'm glad you have the guts to get mad at me. It shows that I still have a ways to go as an author (at least in time-management). 3.) On how Samus knew…I can't describe it myself. It was the only thing I could put in that didn't halt the flow of the chapter. If you have any suggestions or better ideas, feel free to share them, I don't mind. 4.) OoT Link is TP's Hero's Shade? _And it's CANON?_ You, good reader, made my whole dame month. 5.) To answer your question from your previous review…I do like cupcakes…especially with a 'Dash' of something special…^^**

**UK-Underworld King: Thanks for all the support. If I need help with any fight scenes like last time, I know who to turn to. Also, TP Link will be pretty different, seeing as he doesn't know Samus.**

**Linira: Trust me, you haven't seen nothing yet when it comes to Peach. If you want to find out just how far she might go, I leave you with these two words; Acero Tiburon.**

**XRahkZorzX and Link the Jew: Close, but no cigar. Yes, the polar bear is white, but that's not the whole answer, nice try, though!**

**Tune4Toons: I'm glad you liked the prologue. Game mechanics, huh? …you just gave me an idea for a scene in my next Intermission. Thank you!**

**TX17: I would expect Snake to be an asshole sometimes. He's not a villain, but he's not exactly the best hero role-model, either. I'm also making him 4th-wall aware like Crazy Hand, but in a way that others _might_ believe him. If he was aware that he was in a videogame _while he was in the videogame_, he can be aware of this story…somewhat.**

**Dark Lord Link: Dude, you're my bud, but this must be done *puts on shiny glove and smacks you upside the head* NO MIZ! EVER! *hands you an ice-pack* there is only one character that can say that they are awesome that many times and get away with it. His name is Gilbert Beilschmidt and he is a country (yes, you read that right as well).**

**NightwingxTroia: Need not worry, for I will finish this story…later on. I'm glad that you like my portrayal of Samus.**

**Now that that's done with, I have a question: Since this chapter is pretty short compared to what I usually write, and the next chapter will *SPOILER ALERT SPOILER ALERT* mostly feature an old scaly foe, should I just come back and combine the chapter or leave them as separate? Please leave an answer, along with what you think of the chapter, in a review.**

**Okay, now I need to get ready for work. I got a new job, too. I now work nights at Walmart doing remodeling in the city of Emporia. If I have any readers in that area, that would be awesome. Once again, I thank you for reading and supporting my story.**

**Until next time…**

**P.S. Whoever's the first to get where the whole 'believe' angle came from gets...um...something? Eh, they get whatever they ask for (if it's reasonable)...  
**


End file.
